Merah dan Senyap
by OrionSykes
Summary: Penghuni rumah sakit jiwa, seorang bocah cilik dan psikiaternya. # KARUISOWEEEEEK
1. Chapter 1

**_Merah dan Senyap_**

# KARUISOWEEEEEK

Chapter 1

 _Karma (15) & Isogaii (28)_

* * *

"Dia tahanan yang sangat berbahaya, Profesor Isogaii."

"Ia terlihat muda sekali." Ia membalik kertasnya, matanya terbuka lebar, melihat angka berpasang di secarik kertas kuning itu.

"Ini-"

"Dia sudah dipenjara sejak berumur 8 tahun, Professor."

"..."

Seumur-umurnya hidup menangani berbagai kasus, ia tidak pernah melihat kasus seabsurd ini.

"Catatan Kriminal"

Membakar properti publik. Melakukan kerusakan publik. Penyalahgunaan dalam penjara.

- _membunuh_.

Anak semuda ini, membunuh? Keringat dingin di pelipisnya, daftar-daftar nama ini.

"Sembilan orang korban, semuanya dimutilasi."

"Mengerikan sekali..."

"Terlalu muda untuk dijatuhi hukuman mati, tetapi rekor kesehatan mentalnya juga jauh dari akal sehat."

"Kenapa kasus ini tidak jatuh ke publik?"

"Ayahnya bekerja di konsulat.."

Isogaii cuma menggeleng kepala, ada sesuatu yang sangat _absurd_ dengan kasus ini.

"Sudah banyak psikiater yang bergonta-ganti, tetapi pada akhirnya tidak ada yang mau menanganinya."

Dalam benaknya, ia tak mau mengambil kasus ini. Membalik-balik kertas bercarik-carik itu demi kesopanan semata. Kata-kata penolakan yang sudah ia rangkai di pikirannya.

Matanya jatuh lagi-lagi, sekali lagi, ke nama korban pertama di catatan kriminal itu dan matanya jatuh kepada...

"Korban pertama, Senin, 16 April 20xx"

Akabane Aragaki."

 _Akabane_. Nama yang begitu ingin ia lupakan.

Percikan api. Pisau berkarat.

 _'Ini pemantiknya.'_

Bau kerosin yang menetes dari kepalanya.

 _'Tanda aku mencintaimu_ , _Isogaii_.'

Teringat pada suatu kenangan di balik gedung-gedung putih yang sudah lenyap terbakar itu. Matanya berdilasi, teringat kembali.

Buah racun dari bibir orang itu.

"Professor."

 _Akabane Aragaki._

"Professor?"

Dan berkedip, terhentak kembali ke kenyataan.

"Anda tidak apa-apa professor?"

"Aku tidak apa-apa, inspektur.."

"Bagaimana professor, kalau begitu maukah anda mengambil alih kasus ini...?"

Matanya terpaku pada nama itu.

"Jadi bagaimana professor.."

Terpaku tanpa berkedip.

"Maukah anda mengambil kasus ini?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tempat yang jauh, cukup jauh sehingga ia harus mengambil kereta selama beberapa jam untuk sampai ke tempat ini. Suatu pengorbanan aneh yang tidak biasa ia lakukan, imbalan yang terlalu kecil bila dibandingkan gaji besarnya untuk mengurus anak-anak penjabat yang terbelakang mental. Ia menenteng tasnya, berisi berkas-berkas dan perlengkapan seadanya itu keluar dari stasiun. Inspektur yang sama itu menjemputnya dari stasiun.

"Indahnya…"

Kesan pertamanya akan rumah sakit jiwa yang terletak di tepi laut itu adalah betapa indahnya matahari senja yang menyambutnya. Dimana burung-burung laut terbang berkawanan dan pasir pantai tersebut yang kotor abu-abu, sangat tidak serasi dengan indahnya bentangan matahari.

"Professor Isogai, ini tempatnya."

.

.

* * *

 **Pertemuan Senin Pertama Dengan Pasien 106**

Gedung itu terlihat sangat tua, luarnya terlihat baru dicat. Tetapi bedanya dengan dalamnya, dimana para pasien ditempatkan di ruangan-ruangan berdinding keramik. Plafon berwarna hijau itu terpantul dengan sinar lampu yang sedikit redup.

Dinding-dinding putih dibawah lampu yang hijau itu baginya, seperti menyesap jiwa.

Tempat yang begitu sunyi, seperti… _meremukkan pikiran_.

5 lantai ke atas dengan lift, lorong yang sepertinya tidak berakhir, hingga tiba ke sebuah ruangan paling ujung. Sebuah pintu plat berkarat.

"Akabane Karma, ruangan 202."

Suara pilu pintu besi yang menderit ketika dibuka.

Seorang bocah berambut merah terikat di sebuah kursi tahanan, terduduk di tengah sebuah ruangan 3x3 meter; dimana dinding catnya sudah mengelupas, keramik-keramik lantainya kehilangan warna putihnya karena usia, dan udaranya pengap karena tidak berjendela. Mata emasnya terbelalak melihat figur kecil yang duduk di tengah ruangan itu.

Matanya ditutup dengan hitam.

Pertama kali ia melihatnya, anak kecil itu seperti menatap persis padanya, memberikan sebuah senyum yang janggal –padahal ia tidak dapat melihat.

"Selamat pagi, aku kangen sekali, inspektur." suara kecil itu sedikit menggema.

Walau dengan sehelai kain hitam menutupi matanya, wajahnya menghadap persis ke para pengunjungnya seakan ia dapat melihatnya. Pria itu semakin terheran-heran, melihat kondisi anak itu diperlakukan dengan sedemikian mengenaskan. Tetapi ada pertanyaan yang menganggunya.

 _Bukannya matanya tertutup?_

"Wah inspektur, siapa teman yang anda bawa itu...?" Bocah itu mengayun-ayun kakinya dengan semangat. Inspektur itu menatapnya dengan tidak suka.

Bagimana ia tahu siapa yang datang?

Ruangan berkeramik putih itu cuma dilengkapi sebuah urinal di ujung dan satu wastafel. Di sisi dinding satu laginya ada sebuah tempat tidur yang beralaskan selimut yang lusuh.

"Senang sekali anda dapat berkunjung lagi. Walau ini terlalu pagi 3 jam, seharusnya pengikat mataku dibuka jam 12, bukan?

Spontan Isogaii langsung mengecek jam tangannya, menunjuk pukul 9:42. Dan matanya kembali ke bocah itu yang matanya tertutup kain hitam. Di ruangan itu tidak ada jam dindingnya maupun jendela.

Inspektur itu tertawa melihat ekspresi terkejut di muka pria itu.

"Bagaimana profesor? Cukup mengesankan bukan? Aku belum datanga lebih dari sebulan dan ia dapat mengenal langkah kakiku." Pria itu berjalan ke arah bocah itu. " Ia dapat mengetahui kalau ini pagi atau siang, jam berapa hari ini tanpa melihat jam dinding maupun jendela."

Bocah itu menyengir.

"Lebih tepatnya 144 hari 4 jam dan 23 menit tanpa sinar matahari inspektur." ia menjawab dengan nada yang bangga.

Isogaii kembali tercengang menatapi carik kertas yang menunjuk tanggal persis ia ditahan disini.

"Dia benar..." ia tidak dapat mempercayai telinganya.

"Jadi berhati-hatilah dengan tikus kotor ini, profesor. Ia lebih licik dari ular beludak."

Bocah itu menjulurkan lidahnya.

"Aku bisa membaca pikiran loh, profesor." anak kecil itu memiringkan kepalanya.

Kursinya ditendang inspektur itu.

"Diam, dasar bocah ingusan. Jangan dengarkan bualannya. "

Isogaii melihat ke sekeliling ruangan itu, tiada berjendela. Sungguh ia tidak habis pikir bagaimana ia dapat mengetahui waktu.

"Ada yang ingin ditanya lagi, Profesor?"

Bocah itu seperti menyengir padanya.

"Aku ingin membuka penutup matanya."

"Aku tidak menyarankan itu. Ia hampir membutakan mata psikiater sebelumnya."

"Habis dia jahat, inspektur~" bocah itu menyeletuk.

"Diam!" inspektur itu menendang kursinya.

"Terima kasih atas peringatannya inspektur, tetapi saya dapat menanganinya."

Inspektur itu menatap pasien cilik itu dengan memicingkan mata.

"Bagaimana dengan protokol keamanan? Kalau anda kenapa-kenapa saya yang akan disalahkan."

"Jangan pedulikan keamanan saya. Perjanjian kita inspektur, aku diberi kewenangan untuk mengatur secara penuh asalkan di dalam ruangan ini, sehingga akulah yang bertanggung jawab bila terjadi apa-apa."

"Saya sudah mengingatkan professor, tetapi ada penjaga sekuritas yang menunggu di luar pada setiap kedatangan anda. "

"Baik, inspektur. Saya bisa menanganinya dari sini."

"Kalau begitu, ada pertanyaan sebelum aku pergi?"

"Kurasa tidak."

"Baiklah, kalau begitu berhati-hatilah Profesor.

Pintu itu tertutup di belakangnya, meninggalkannya berdua dengan seorang bocah yang menyengir.

"Dua minggu." Suara kecil itu menggema.

"Hah?"

"Dua minggu rata-rata para psikiater menyerah denganku, tetapi aku bisa membuatnya 3 hari bila aku merasa jahat."

Isogaii menatapnya, sungguh pernyataan yang aneh. Ia berjalan ke belakang bocah itu untuk melepaskan penutup matanya.

"Dan bila kamu sedang baik?" Isogai membuka ikatan di kepalanya.

"Satu bulan." Bocah itu mengibas-ngibas rambutnya.

"Sebentar.." Isogaii bergumam seraya membuka ikatan tangannya dengan sedikit bersusah payah. "Ah sudah lepas."

Suara langkah kakinya hingga menempati kursi yang ada di depan bocah itu, kini duduk sambil melipat tangan, ekspresinya seakan mengatakan bahwa ia sudah bosan dengan hidup. Mata merkurinya yang tajam, rambut merahnya yang mencolok itu acak-acakan.

 _Anak ini…_

Wajah berhias lembam dan plester besar yang menempel di lehernya, menimbulkan banyak pertanyaan.

 _Mirip sekali dengannya._

"Salam kenal. Namaku Isogai Yuuma, mulai hari ini aku yang akan menanganimu." Ia mengulurkan tangannya.

"…." Bocah itu menatap tangannya tanpa bergerak sedikit pun, membuat Isogaii menghela napas batin dalam-dalam.

"Yah, mungkin kita akan dapat saling mengenal dalam beberapa waktu. " Ia menarik kembali tangannya. "Karma-kun. Boleh aku panggil begitu?"

"Jangan sok akrab deh." jawabnya. "Memangnya ini bimbingan konseling?"

"Haah." Anak itu menguap.

"Tidak becus. Masa aku dikirim untuk ditangani guru BK, apakah mereka sudah terlalu miskin untuk membayar psikiater?"

"Aku psikiater, jadi tenang saja Karma-kun." Anak itu mengangkat alis mendengar namanya tetap dipanggil seperti itu.

"Mukamu itu lebih seperti guru TK yang lari terkencing-kencing kalau melihat kecoak."

Isogaii tertawa ringan.

"Banyak yang bilang seperti itu."

Bocah itu memperhatikan antenna rambutnya yang meliuk dengan aneh.

"Kecoak."

"HEH?! DIMANA!" Isogaii langsung melompat dari kursinya.

"Bukan. Rambutmu mirip kecoak…"

"Oh.." Isogaii menyentuh antenanya.

"Itu bukan kesan yang bagus."

"Tentu saja bukan, dasar guru TK."

Lalu tangannya berpindah untuk melepaskan ikatan di tangannya.

"Hei guru BK."

"Eh ya?"

"Seriusan mau melepas ikatanku?"

"Ya."

"Kamu tidak takut kenapa-kenapa?"

"Tidak terlalu."

Dan tali itu lepas sudah.

"Karma—"

"!"

Entah sejak kapan, pena di kantong depannya hanya satu inci dari pupilnya. Bocah itu berdiri ke mata pria itu yang tengah berlutut.

"Sudah menyesal?"

Keringat dingin sekali lagi mengaliri pelipisnya.

"Tidak."

Kedua matanya bertemu.

"Psikiater terakhir matanya beneran kutusuk, loh."

",,,"

 _Kegilaan yang sama itu, di matanya._

Pria itu tersenyum dengan alis matanya bertekuk dengan ironi yang nostalgis.

"Kamu memiliki cara aneh menyalami seseorang, _Akabane_..."

 _Mata yang liar itu._

Bocah itu menatapnya lekat-lekat. Pria itu mengucapkan namanya, tetapi matanya menatap seakan ia bukan berbicara padanya.

"Kalau begitu, salam kenal, Karma-kun."

"…"

Kali ini giliran bocah itu yang terdiam.

* * *

 **Pertemuan Selasa Ke-3 Dengan Pasien 106**

Bocah berumur tiga belas tahun itu menyilangkan kaki, menatap ke matanya.

"Apakah kau gila?"

Matanya merah, pembuluh darahnya terlihat jelas, menebal di skleranya itu. Sungguh mengherankan bagi Isogaii kenapa tatapannya itu tidak ada bedanya dengan hewan yang mengidap rabies.

"Tentu saja tidak, Karma-kun. Aku seorang psikiater, apa jadinya kalau aku tidak waras."

"Justru itu."

"Mana kau mengerti, kau tidak gila."

* * *

 **Pertemuan Kami Ke-8 Dengan Pasien 108**

Serba serbi di atas meja itu disapu bersih oleh tangannya, kertas kertas berjatuhan ke lantai. Berkas-berkas miliknya berterbangan.

"Hei guru BK." Ia berlari, menerjang pria yang duduk itu, wajah mereka depan-depanan. Dan bocah itu berdiri di depannya, mata melotot.

"Kau tahu... Aku dapat membuatmu gila sementara."

Anak itu memiringkan kepalanya, meninggalkan kesan sudut yang janggal.

"Kau akan merasa sangat enak."

Mata emas itu cuma menatapnya dengan waspada, mulutnya tidak berkata apa-apa.

"Kamu bahkan akan melihat sisi dirimu yang tidak pernah kau lihat! Bahkan, dokter... kau bahkan akan akhirnya mengerti apa yang kaupikirkan!"

"Hrgh!"

Clep. Pena itu menancap di bahu kirinya.

"Karma, tolong hentikan..." ia berusaha menangkup pena di bahunya.

Tapi ia tidak menghempasnya, tidak mendorongnya menjauhi tubuhnya, padahal bocah itu begitu kecil disbanding dengannya.

 _Kenapa?_

"Bagaimana, sakitkah?" pena itu semakin jauh dilesakkannya.

Mata emas itu langsung beralih ke kamera sekuriti.

" Terlambat, aku sudah mematikannya."

Sejak kapan?

Dia melakukannya saat berpura-pura dengan mainannya?

Atau saat aku tidak melihatnya…

Lalu kenapa anak ini bahkan dapar kabur—

"Kau berpikir kenapa aku tidak kabur saja..?"

 _Bagaimana ia tahu—_

"Aku sedang menunggu sesuatu."

Ia mencabut pena itu dari bahunya.

"Cih. Padahal lebih mudah kalau kamu berteriak saja."

"AKH!" Dan dilesakkan kembali ke bahunya.

"Suaramu jelek sekali."

Kali ini menutup bibirnya rapat-rapat.

"Kenapa kau tidak melaporkanku saja..?" sepasang mata yang menatap dingin.

Bocah itu sekali lagi menarik pena itu keluar.

"Karena… Kh..!" suaranya tercekat pena yang sekali lagi bersarang di bahunya.

"Aku masih belum mengenalmu dengan cukup baik, Karma-kun."

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **Pertemuan Jumat Ke-6 Dengan Pasien 106**

Kali ini pasien cilik itu mengistirahatkan kepalanya di tangannya, menatap dengan bosan psikiater itu yang datang terlalu tepat waktu seperti biasa.

"Hari ini aku membawakan sesuatu yang menarik untukmu."

Bocah itu menatap lembaran-lembaran kertas yang diletakkan di meja di depannya tanpa tertarik sedikit pun.

"Coba kau lihat-lihat."

Ia menatap pria itu dengan skeptic sebelum kebosanan mengalahkannya.

"Awas kalau membosankan."

"…"

"Ini apa-paan?" ia membalik-balik kertasnya dengan kasar.

"Ada gambar beruang kutub dan kotak-kotak aneh…" matanya memicing dengan skeptis.

"Coba kau lihat dulu, ujian ini—"

PLAK. Kertas itu mendarat di wajahnya.

"Dasar guru TK. Apa-apaan, mirip seperti buku mengggamba—"

Bocah itu terhenyak.

"Tunggu dulu."

Kertas itu direbut kembali dari wajah Isogaii.

"Beruang kutub seharusnya tidak berada disini…"

Pena beradu toreh di atas kertas. Pria itu hanya tersenyum kecil melihat tingkah lakunya.

 _Akhirnya kau kerjakan juga._

* * *

 **Pertemuan Sabtu Ke-6 Dengan Pasien 106**

Baru kali ini psikiater itu membuka pintu itu dengan kasar.

"Karma-kun!"

"Ada apa sih ribut-ribut, guru TK? Tumben sekali mengunjungiku di hari libu-"

"Karma-kun! Ini luar biasa, kamu ternyata…" pria itu membolak-balik kertas

"Ternyata…?" anak kecil itu menatap kertas itu dengan sedikit jengkel.

"Aku tidak percaya ini, kamu jenius cilik!"

"... -apa..?"

"Ini luar biasa!" ia membalik-balik kertas di tangannya.

"Hah, apa maksudmu, dasar guru TK."

"Kamu tahu apa yang kamu kerjakan kemarin..?" pria itu mengayun kertas-kertas itu di depan wajahmu.

"Apaan sih." Bocah itu menyambar kertas itu dari wajahnya.

Terbaca, skor 160.

"Ini IQ Tes, Karma-kun! Aku tidak menyangka kamu ternyata pintar sekali!"

"Ya aku sudah tahu itu, kok.

"Kamu tahu arti angka ini, Karma-kun?"

"Cuma skor benarnya kan..?"

"…"

Pria itu menggeleng-geleng kepalanya.

 _Andaikan kamu tahu._

 ** _tbc (?)_**


	2. Chapter 2

**Merah dan Senyap**

# KARUISOWEEEEEK

Chapter 2

* * *

 **Pertemuan Selasa Ke-4 Dengan Pasien 106**

"Kau…"

Tubuh yang tergeletak di tempat tidur, diam, membuka mata dengan tatapan kosong.

Sama sekali tidak ingin diusik.

Keringat yang mengalir dari pelipisnya walaupun hari ini dingin.

Jari-jemarinya yang sedikit gemetar.

Tali-temali tidak tampak yang menjeratnya.

"Karma-kun, kau tidak apa-apa...?"

"…"

"Karma-kun..?"

Tangannya berhenti meraih tubuh kecil itu yang seperti mengigil kedinginan.

"Kau.."

Bibirnya perlahan membuka.

"Kau datang ke sini, sama sekali tanpa perlindungan.."

Matanya tertutupi telapak tangannya.

"Sekuriti, borgol, pisau lipat, sepincut rasa waspada –tidak ada."

Rambut merahnya tersapu ketika ia menengokkan kepala ke pria itu.

"Dan masih-masih saja kau berani membawa pena ke ruangan ini."

 _Ya, kejadian yang baru berapa hari saja itu._

"Beritahu aku.."

Suaranya yang hampir seperti bisikan.

Pria itu sudah mengantisipasinya, peringatan di balik catatan-catan khusus dari penangan-penangan Karma yang sebelumnya.

"Inspektur itu membayarmu berapa untuk menjebloskanku, hah?"

 _Mania, kondisi psikis abnormal yang ditandai perubahan mood yang ekstrim._

Kakinya turun dari ranjang dan melangkah ke arah pria itu.

"Katanya penjara memiliki lebih banyak orang gila dari rumah sakit jiwa seluruh negara ini digabungkan."

Dan pertanyaan yang penting baginya, episode manik ini akan seberapa parah?

"Jadi kau menganggap itu hal yang baik untuk aku mencari teman disana bukan? Dasar guru TK."

Secara tidak sadar, kakinya sudah mundur beberapa langkah.

"Kau berusaha membuatku lengah dengan penampilanmu itu, kan?"

"Tidak, aku—"

PLAK.

Dijawab tamparan yang mendarat di pipinya.

Sebegitu kuat hingga membuat Isogai spontan memegang pipinya.

"Kau tahu, guru TK, aku benci sekali melihat mukamu yang jelek itu."

PLAK.

"Pura-pura tidak berdosa."

PLAK.

"Seperti serigala berbulu domba."

Isogai tetap berdiri, langkahnya tidak bergeser sedikit pun dengan perlakuan semena-mena itu.

PLAK.

"Kalian semua ingin menipuku."

Catatan khusus dari semua psikiater yang dulu menanganinya.

-kecenderungannya yang paranoid.

PLAK!

Punggungnya yang sebentar lagi menghantam dinding konkrit.

"Jawab aku. Kau sungguh ingin membantuku?"

"Karma—"

Kerahnya diangkat oleh bocah itu, mencekik lehernya.

"Kau tahu kenapa aku tidak meninjumu, menendangmu, atau menusukmu?".

Mata emasnya hanya menatapnya dengan semacam kepasrahan, menunggu jawaban.

"Ada suatu perkataan yang pernah kudengar, tetapi tidak pernah kumengerti. Sesuatu yang aku harap kamu membantuku mengerti…"

Cengkraman di kerahnya semakin kuat.

Paranoianya itu, catatan khusus kedua dari para psikiater sebelumnya…

"Seorang nabi berkata.. Bila seseorang _siapa pun yang menampar pipi kananmu,"_

Dapat memicu tendensi yang meledak-ledak.

"-berilah juga kepadanya pipi kirimu.'"

Sama seperti penderita intermittent explosive disorder.

PLAK..!

"Kau sungguh ingin membantuku?"

Jari jemari kecilnya.

"Mulia sekali…"

Membalikkan pipinya.

"Nah, kau mau kan memberikan pipi kirimu?"

PLAK.

PLAK.

PLAK.

"Bagaimana?"

"Kh.."

Rasa pusing mulai melandanya dengan hebat diikuti setiap pukulan.

PLAK.

Membuatnya bertanya; kenapa ia membiarkan seorang anak kecil memukulnya seperti ini.  
PLAK!

"MEMBANTUKU?"

 _Sakit.._

PLAK.

PLAK.

PLAK.

"MEMBANTU DIRIMU SAJA KAU TIDAK MAU."

Samar samar matanya, di balik tubuh yang terhuyung-huyung.

PLAK.

 _Kenapa aku membiarkan anak ini memukulku seperti ini-_

PLAK.

 _Ya. Aku sudah tahu mengapa._

 _Grep_. Tangannya mengenggam pergelangan anak kecil itu.

"…"

"Hah apa yng kamu mau lakukan sekarang? Ayo sebelum kutampar lagi mukamu yang menyedihkan itu."

Mata emasnya menatapnya tanpa sedikit pun rasa marah.

"Kau tahu, Karma-kun.."

Sempat dirinya merasa dirinya konyol rela diperlakukan semena-mena seperti ini, ia berpikir seraya merogoh sakunya.

"Buka tanganmu, Karma-kun..."

"…"

Pria itu membuka jari jemarinya, sehingga menampilkan telapak tangannya yang mungil.

"Kau-"

"1."

"!"

Sebuah permen diletakkan di tangannya.

"2."

"3."

"4."

"5."

"6."

"7."

"8-"

"Apa yang kau—"

"Belum, masih ada lagi."

Dan terus ia meletakkannya, biji demi biji hingga permen itu tumpah dari telapak tangannya.

Satu per satu dalam keheningan dan pasien kecil itu sama sekali tidak berkutik, hanya melihat apa yang dilakukan pria itu.

"16."

Dan permen terakhir itu melengkapi kumpulan permen di tangannya.

"Kau menamparku sebanyak 16 kali, Karma-kun."

"…"

Matanya menatap permen di genggamannya itu dengan syok.

"Kurasa nabi itu tidak akan memintaku untuk memberimu permen."

Ia tersenyum simpul.

Mata merkuri itu menatapnya, tidak percaya.

"Tetapi karena kau sudah menampar baik pipi kiri dan kananku, aku tidak bisa memberikanmu apa-apa lagi."

"…"

Karma menatapnya seperti ia yang malahan orang gilanya.

"Jadi kau juga, jangan cepat marah-marah ya, Karma kun.."

Tersenyum bersahaja, sederhana.

Tanpa kepura-puraan.

"Kau.."

Pria itu menjawabnya kembali dengan senyuman.

Senyuman yang membuatnya merasakan gejolak perasaan yang tidak ingin ia rasakan.

Ombak perasaan yang sungguh begitu asing baginya.

Mendobrak masuk seperti pencuri di tengah malam.

PLAK!

Kali ini tangannya seperti bergerak dengan sendirinya, menampar pria itu dengan sekuat tenaga.

Begitu tiba-tiba hingga pria itu tersungkur ke lantai, kesakitan

-bersama dengan permen yang tadi di tangannya, berhamburan berantakan.

"Memang kamu lebih bodoh dari hewan ternak."

Isogai memegang pipinya, sementara bocah itu berdiri dengan telapaknya yang gemetar.

"Mungkin… Tetapi, kau tahu apa yang nabi itu bilang setelah itu, Karma-kun…?" pria itu perlahan bangkit, tangan masih di pipi.

" _Dan_ siapapun yang memaksa engkau berjalan sejauh satu mil, berjalanlah bersama dia sejauh dua mil."

Ia memungut permen yang berjatuhan di lantai.

Enam belas biji permen, semuanya.

"Demikian aku juga, akan berjalan dua kali lipat bila perlu-

Lalu menarik tangan kecilnya itu kembali.

Membuka telapak tangan sama yang menamparnya tadi.

"Dan berjalan bersama denganmu."

Dan ditaruhnya sembilan biji permen yang belum retak itu di telapak tangan Karma.

Sementara wajahnya yang sudah begitu merah, terlihat sama menyedihkannya dengan sisa-sisa permen yang sudah retak karena beradu dengan lantai.

Bahkan dengan wajahnya yang sudah tidak karuan karena ditampar itu, entah kenapa, Karma tidak dapat mengalihkan pandangannya.

Ataupun berhenti merasakan apa yang sedang beradu perang di batinnya,

-di mata hatinya.

"..."

"Kau tidak mau?"

Dan kembali menatap sekelumit permen di tangannya itu dengan rasa tidak percaya.

* * *

 **Pertemuan Senin Ke-2 dengan Pasien 106**

"160, kau mau tahu arti angka ini?"

Bocah itu mengernyitkan alis kepada secarik kertas di depan wajahnya, lalu menggeleng kepala dengan setengah-setengah.

"Stanford binet, itu nama tes yang kamu kerjakan kemarin."

"Yang ada gambar beruang kutub dan kotak-kotak aneh itu?"

"Yup dan kamu berada di papan teratas dari kategorinya. Dan hebatnya, kau masuk dalam klasifikasi sangat berbakat, Karma-kun."

"Hehh…?"

Bagi bocah itu, ide sebuah kertas yang aneh mendikte kecerdasannya adalah hal yang terlampau absurd.

"Dan itu untuk..?"

"Ada banyak jenis, tapi namanya tes IQ atau intelligence quotient, umumnya tes kecerdasan. Jadi kamu membagi umur mental tes kamu dengan umur aslimu, lalu dikali 100-"

"Jadi kalau aku 160, aku 60% lebih pintar dari umur asliku?"

"Akan sedikit lebih rumit dari itu.. Tetapi kurasa dibilang seperti itu. Rata-rata populasi itu biasanya berskor sekitar 90 hingga 110, setiap level ke atas itu naik sekitar 10 poin."

Ia memberikan kertas nilainya ke anak itu.

"110-120 itu untuk orang-orang yang di atas rata-rata,"

"Di atas itu hingga 139 itu level-level di bawah jenius atau superior.."

"Sementara kamu yang di atas 140 itu kategori jenius."

Isogai mengambil kertas itu dan menunjuk angka hasilnya.

"Dan 160 itu sangat hebat, loh, Karma-kun. Kau pasti kau bisa lulus masuk Mensa*!"

*organisasi untuk para intelektual

"Siapa yang peduli tentang kategori, bodoh."

"Ukh.."

 _Ya kurasa memang dia tidak akan peduli hal beginian—_

"Justru yang penting itu mengukur tingkat kebodohan populasi manusia."

 _Ehh..?!_ Isogai mengangkat alis, tidak menyangka ia akan menaruh ketertarikan pada hal semacam ini.

" _Eng.. Ini.", ia menggambar sebuah kurva lonceng* di sebuah kertas kecil._

 _*bell curve tingkat penyebaran kecerdasan_

"160 itu menempati ujung kurva, berarti tingkat kecerdasanmu, Karma-kun, hanya ditemukan dalam 0,14% dari populasi."

"Bah, itu terdengar terlalu mengesankan dari yang kukira. Aku tidak tuli kan, aku bahkan tidak sampai 2/10 dari 1% manusia..?"

"Betul, Karma-kun. Sementara lebih dari 60% manusia itu rata-rata 90 hingga 110."

""Jadi aku 60% lebih mengesankan dari mayoritas populasi manusia."

"Engg.. Begitulah."

"Hei, guru TK. Kata psikiater sebelumnya kira-kira 6% populasi manusia benar-benar sakit jiwa sepertiku. Sementara 20% anak-anak sepertiku sedikit.."

Ia memutar jarinya di dekat telinganya. "Kau tahu, _coo_ _coo_.*"

*gila atau menderita penyakit mental

"Apa yang kau berusaha katakan, Karma-kun?"

"Mungkin dunia ini kacau itu karena ada lebih banyak orang gila lebih banyak dari org pintar."

Isogai spontan menggaruk kepala.

"Ngg, bukan begitu Karma.. Kamu memang pintar, tapi kecerdasan kamu adalah pengecualian yang sangat spesial—"

"Hahh." Bocah itu menghela napas panjang, "Sayang sekali harta karun cendekiawan ini berakhir untuk membusuk di rumah sakit jiwa seperti ini." Ia mengangkat dua tangannya seperti menyerah.

 _Aku tidak mau membayangkan apa jadinya kalau Karma-kun menjadi cendekiawan dengan god complex_ , pikir Isogai dengan risih.

"Walau 6% itu statistik yang cukup lama, tetapi tergantung berapa penyakit yang dimasukkan bisa sampai 1/17 orang menderita penyakit mental parah. Sekitar lima puluh persen tidak terlapor.. Dan semakin parah, semakin cenderung tidak terlapor."

"Justru kau yang gila, guru TK. Siapa yang mau dikurung seperti ini. Justru, 50% yang melapor itu gila."

"Tidak semuanya dikurung kok, Karma-kun. Ada yang diberi kunjungan rumah sakit, dirawat keluarga, dan-"

Mata merkuri yang dingin itu menatapnya.

Seketika badannnya terasa seperti tenggelam di danau es.

"Hei, guru TK." suaranya seperti raungan.

Menelan ludah.

"Ya?"

"Lalu apa yang kaupanggil dengan rumah berisi keluarga yang semuanya juga gila?"

 _Satu detik._

 _Dua detik, tiga._

Keringat dingin menuruni pelipisnya.

Aura mencekam yang sama ini.

"Aku tidak tahu, Karma."

"Rumah sakit jiwa."

"…"

"..."

Rasanya Isogai ingin jatuh dari kursi dan pingsan.

 _Apakah dia barusan sja…_

 _Bercanda?_

PLAK. Sebuah tamparan menepuk bahunya.

"Hahahahaha, astaga. Aku tidak selalu akan menusuk dengan pena atau apapun."

 _Tanda kutip, 'tidak selalu.'_

" _Eng.."_

Isogai tidak tahu harus apa seraya bocah itu terus saja tertawa terpingkal-pingkal.

"Dan kau tahu, guru TK."

Matanya memburu, memangsanya.

"Kurang satu orang yang belum gila."

Bocah itu berdiri di depannya, hadap-hadapan.

Matanya melebar dengan sebuah mania tersendiri.

"Karma-kun."

"Hm?"

Mata emas itu bertemu kilatan matanya.

"Orang jenius biasanya sedikit gila atau eksentrik."

"…"

"…"

"Kau baru saja memuji diri hah, guru-TK?"

"Kau hanya dapat berkata begitu kalau kau mengasumsi demikian."

"…"

"..."

Keringat dingin menuruni pelipisnya bersama dengan tatapan dingin yang diberikan bocah itu.

"Heh, tidak buruk."

Pasien cilik itu bangkit dari hadapannya, lalu menghempaskan diri di atas ranjang kecil itu.

"Aku mau tidur saja."

Dan membiarkan Isogai pulang dengan selamat satu hari lagi.

Pertemuan Kamis Ke-9 Dengan Pasien 106

Hari itu panas, pakaiannya rasanya sudah menempel ke kulit mereka berdua.

"Bayangkan, 60% dari populasi*."

"Eh?"

Isogai mengangkat alis.

"Maksudmu yang kemarin, Karma-kun?"

*60% manusia memiliki IQ sekitar 90-110

"Itu menjelaskan kenapa mereka semua terdengar sangat bodoh."

"Ukh."

Pria itu hanya bisa menggeleng-geleng kepala.

 _Anak ini memiliki kompleks yang merepotkan._

Semoga tidak menjadi semacam _god_ complex.

Isogai malah memijit pelipisnya, merasa bodoh.

 _God_ _complex_ , diagnosa macam apa itu.

"Tapi, Karma-kun.. Aku tidak bisa bilang hal yang sama mengenai EQ."

"Memangnya ada tes bodoh lainnya?

"Bukan, bedanya dengan intelligence quotient, EQ ini emotional quotient. "

"Pft. Emosi." Nadanya sinis.

"EQ itu digunakan untuk mengukur kecerdasan emosi, interaksi, dan pertimbangan dalam diri."

"Terdengar seperti pseudosains yang menyedihkan."

"Memang tidak ada parameter sepasti IQ, karena tidak ada betul-betul yang definit dalam perihal pertimbangan dan perilaku kecuali sekelumit petunjuk sosial."

"Lalu kau beri tahu aku, guru TK.. Membicarakan ini kepada seorang pennghuni rumah sakit jiwa akan membantu siapam lebih tepatnya..?

Ya, rasanya ia sudah mulai terbiasa dengan komentar-komentar pasien cilik itu.

"Mengenai tes kemarin, nilai itu cukup mengesankan karena didesain untuk umur 18 tahun."

"Apa bedanya, aku akan menjadi 18 dua tahun lagi."

Oh iya, bicara tentang tahun..

"Kapan kamu berulang tahun?"

Bocah itu menatapnya dengan aneh.

"Sama dengan nabi yang memintamu berjalan dua kali denganku."

Mengingatnya membuat Isogai menggeleng kepala.

Nabi itu yah..

"25 Desember?"

"Ya, walau diperkirakan sebetulnya lahir di Oktober secara historis, tetapi tidak buruklah tebakkannya, guru TK."

Sepertinya ia suka membaca buku…

"Jadi hadiah ulang tahunmu dirangkap dengan hadiah natal, dong?"

"Bodoh. Pasien rumah sakit jiwa mana diberi hadiah."

"Ah."

Betul, sudah 6 tahun ia mendekap disini.

Di ruangan yang menyesakkan jiwa ini.

* * *

 **Pertemuan Jumat Ke-7 Dengan Pasien 106**

"Heh, guru TK."

Isogai menengadahkan kepalanya dari tumpukan kertas di pangkuannya.

"Ya, Karma-kun?"

"Kamu gila?"

Pertanyaan yang tidak pernah ia bosan tanyakan.

"Kurasa kamu harus sedikit gila untuk bisa menangani orang gila."

Bocah itu menatapnya seakan itu hal yang tumben sekali bila ia meladeninya.

"Tidak apa-apa Karma-kun, aku akan meladeni pertanyaan yang paling aneh sekalipun kok."

"Cih."

Pasien cilik itu membuang muka.

"Andaikan aku kaget dengan hal segitu saja, aku tidak akan dapat tinggal di rumah sakit jiwa ini dengan waras."

"..."

"..."

 _Hah_.

"Jadi maksudmu kamu waras Karma kun?"

"Cari berantem ya, guru TK?"

-Tbc

* * *

 **Afternotes:**

Gara-gara event KaruIso, kenapa malah jadi demen Karuiso #uhuk

Idk, jadi lebih mengapresiasi sosok Isogai Yuuma perlahan-lahan sambil nulis, biasanya enggak perhatiin, tetapi lama-lama jadi agak suka lihat karakter satu ini. Adem.

Terima kasih kepada seorang psikolog yang (berhubungan beberapa hal tidak ditaruh namanya disini) telah menjawab semua pertanyaan aneh-aneh yang membuat cerita ini lebih realistis, DSM V, dan buku psikologi sekumpul-kumpulannya.

*Disclaimer: segala informasi di atas bukan rujukan*

* * *

 **Omake**

1\. Pertemuan di cerita ini disusun dengan berapa kali Isogaii bertemu dalam hari tertentu.

Senin (1), Selasa (4), Rabu (0), Kamis (8), Jumat (6), Sabtu (6), Minggu (0)

Jadi, Isogai belum pernah membuat pertemuan dengan Karma pada hari Senin dan Minggu.

2\. Maaf kalau kurang jelas di chapt pertama ;^;, Akabane Aragaki itu nama ayah Karma, sehingga yang dimaksud dengan namanya itu adalah marga Akabane milik mendiang.

3\. Intermittent Explosive Disorder, penderitanya biasanya dapat meledak-ledak dan melakukan hal yang impulsif karena penyebab yang sepele sekalipun, walau tidak selalu merusak.

4\. Psikiater menjalani pendidikan dokter, berbeda dengan psikolog yang biasanya hanya mempelajari bidangnya. Isogai selain praktek, juga mengajar sebagai dosen.

* * *

Thanks for reading, review =/- atau saran2 sangat dihargai


	3. Chapter 3

**Pertemuan Senin Ke-3 dengan Pasien 106**

"Karma-kun, kau lapar?" Isogaii membuka sesi itu dengan sebuah pertanyaan. Sementara, anak kecil berambut merah yang duduk di kasur reyot itu memicingkan matanya dengan curiga.

Jam dua siang. Memang ini kira-kira jam makan siangnya.

Ia membalik lembar jurnalnya, catatan kecil dari awal pertemuan mereka. Kediaman dari pihak yang ditanya mengundang Isogaii untuk mengangkat wajahnya dari jurnal pasien di tangannya.

"..."

Karma memerhatikan gerak-geriknya dengan corak muka yang lebih waspada, kepala bersender pada tangan di pangkuan kakinya. Bila ia duduk bungkuk seperti itu, lehernya terlihat begitu ramping.

Begitu kurus.

Itulah kesan pertama dokter itu terhadap penampilan pasien cilik itu, Akabane  
Karma. Terlebih, berat badan pasien cilik yang memiliki tinggi 160 cm itu terlebih terlalu ringan untuk umurnya -41 kilogram. Ditambah kulitnya yang pucat itu membuatnya tampak sangat mengenaskan.

"Hm..." dokter itu bergumam ke dirinya sendiri sambil membalik lembar-lebaran, sementara Karma hanya memperhatikannya tanpa jeda. Sesekali menambah satu, dua coretan.

"Kecenderungan paranoid tanpa halusinasi, diikuti delusi bahwa ada yang akan melukainya."

"Hipersensitivitas" ia membaca dan ia menambahkan.. "hiper-rasionalisasi." Mata merkurinya yang tajam, tidak pernah melepaskan siapapun yang berada di jangkauan matanya, memerhatikan setiap gerak-gerik mereka.

Apapun dapat menjadi ancaman baginya,.

Dari cara ia menatapnya saja, Isogai sudah berpengalaman.

"Reaksi paranoid irasional kepada semua penjaga, staff, dan profesional kesehatan."

"Tidak berkooperasi untuk memberitahu masalah, diduga paranoia bahwa bila kelemahannya diketahui akan digunakan untuk melawannya."

Kepercayaan.

Bertemu berapa kali pun belum tentu menjamin ini akan berjalan mulus. Terlebih, kondisi tubuhnya diperlemah dengan kewaspadaanya yang berlebih mengenai segala yang masuk ke tubuhnya.

Agitasi dan kelaparan.

Setiap kali melihat pasiennya itu, isogai mengingat laboratori dimana ia bekerja pernah menguji efek kelaparan jangka panjang yang tidak mematikan pada tikus.

Hasilnya..

Bilang saja tidak butuh diemulasikan kembali pada manusia untuk menemukan bahwa kelaparan parsial berjangka panjang membuat siapapun menjadi agresif dan tidak berpikir rasional mengenai tubuh mereka sendiri, baik kelaparan dilakukan diri sendiri maupun tidak. Dan mungkin itulah yang sedang terjadi dengan Karma.

"Satu"

'Tidak akan makan atau minum sampai seorang staff mencobanya di depan matanya.'

"Dua"

'Makan satu sendok setiap jam dengan minimal tiga gelas air tinggi untuk menghindari dosis tinggi obat obatan atau membuatnya tidak efektif.'

"Tiga"

'Mengetes air dengan tiga cara; menuangkan ke mata, mencium, dan mencicipi. Setelah itu membiarkannya selama 1 jam untuk mengecek bila ada sesuatu yang mengendap.'

Opini Isogai, ia melakukan itu untuk benar-benar memastikan bahwa tidak ada obat-obatan yang dimasukkan ke minumannya. Pertama-tama memang terdengar tidak masuk akal kenapa ia mau menuangkan air ke bola matanya.

Perih, itu indikatornya.

Isogai menduga bahwa bila memang air itu mengandung sesuatu, matanya akan terasa perih bila terkena air minum tersebut, sehingga Karma hampir tanpa gagal bisa memastikan bila air itu mengandung sesuatu.

Bahkan bila staf sudah mencoba satu sendok, ia hanya akan makan 1-2 sendok per jam agar "dosis tersembunyi" apapun yang ditaruh di makanannya sulit bekerja dengan baik. Ditambah 3 gelas air putih.

-catatan mengenai pola makan, selesai.

Ketika banyak sekali halaman didedikasikan untuk pola makan dan medikasi, jurnal pasien psikiatrik itu lebih mirip jurnal nutrisi, begitu pikir psikiater itu sembari membalik halaman, berkontemplasi.

Sementara, baru lima menit berlalu dengan Isogai merasakan tatapan tajam dari pasiennya. Pria itu sudah terbiasa dengan tatapan matanya yang serasa menelanjangi badan. Entah kenapa, Karma suka melihatnya melakukan berbagai hal dan merasa tidak nyaman di bawah tatapannya. Tapi akhirnya ia menyerah diri pada kebosanan.

"Heh, guru TK. Kapan kau mau melanjutkan sesinya..?"

"Sebentar.." pria itu menulis sebuah catatan kecil.

"Aku akan—"

KRUYUUUKKKKKKKKK.

Suara besar dari perut pria itu membuat Karma hampir melompat. Isogaii yang sama kagetnya hanya diam tidak berkutik dengan jurnal di tangan.

"Kau..." bocah itu menatapnya dengan alis terangkat.  
"Ah, maaf Karma-kun, aha… Aku belum makan siang..." pria itu menggaruk kepala dengan canggung, mukanya sedikit merona karena malu.

"Dasar guru TK, sebetulnya yang lapar itu kamu kan.."

Pria itu mengedipkan matanya, sedikit terkesima.

Mata pasiennya tidak lagi memantulkan curiga. Pikir Isogai; mungkin karena Karma mengira ia hanya menanyakannya karena lapar, bukan karena ingin memaksanya makan. Haruskah ia mencoba untuk bertanya padanya, itulah yang dipikirkan Isogai, tangan meraih tasnya.

"Aku mau makan sandwich, kau tidak apa-apa kan, Karma-kun?"

"Sandwich..?"

Karma hanya menatap sandwich itu, entah karena curiga atau karena sudah enam tahun tidak melihat sebuah roti lapis sehingga ia harus mengingat bahwa benda berbentuk kotak gepeng itu memang bentuk sebuah sandwich -isi dijepit roti.

"Terserah."

Toh untuk Karma, bukan dia yang makan.

"Oke, aku makan dulu ya, Karma-kun..."

Karma hanya menatapnya dengan datar, bagi Isogai, tanda isyaratnya untuk setuju.

"Mmm, enak." Pria itu memegang pipinya yang penuh nikmat antara rasa telur bersalut mayo dan roti tak berpinggir.

"Berisik banget sih. Norak."

"Ukh." Pria itu sedikit menciut karena keceplosan kebiasaannya di rumah.

"Kau tahu, Karma-kun, aku membuatnya sendiri."

"Terserah."

Krauk. Gigitan kedua.

Sementara pasien cilik itu memerhatikan roti itu sambil mengernyitkan dahi.

"Ngg, Karma-kun fhidak mau..?" pria itu berkata dengan mulut penuh kunyahan.

"Enggak."

"Khau yakin fhidak mau?"

"Enggak."

"Yahkin..?"

Isogai hampir tersedak ketika mendengar Karma menggeram seperti anak anjing yang marah –gemas.

"Mahaaf.."

Krauk. Gigitan ketiga.

"Sefhetulnya—"

"Telan dulu makanannya. Itu menjijikkan."

Hulp. Pria itu menurutinya karena pasien cilik itu mulai berkerut wajah.

"Kau tahu Karma-kun, aku membuatnya dengan bacon keju—"

"Enggak."

"Seledri dan tomat—"

"Enggak."

" Lalu mayonnaise—"

"BERISIK."

"Hm…"

Isogai mengambil satu lagi sandwich dari kotak makanannya.

"Nih, Karma-kun." Ia menyodorkannya.

"Aku bilang aku enggak mau, dasar tuli."

Hap. Pria itu mengambil gigitan kecil dari sandwichnya yang ia makan dari tadi.

"Mmmff.. mf. mf..! Mf!" Isogai berisyarat dengan mulut penuh sandwich, tangannya tetap menawarkan dengan ayun-ayunan kecil.

"Engak!"

"Mf..?" Tetap saja pria itu bersikeras menyodorkan sandwich itu.

Alih-alih marah, ekspresi Karma ada campuran antara kesal dan kesulitan untuk menahan diri.

"Mf.."

"Memangnya kau anak kecil." Karma menyilangkan tangan.

"Mf.."

"Aku enggak bisa bahasa alien!"

"Mf.. mf..?"

"Enggak!"

"Mf..?"

Karma pun membuang muka.

"Mf.. Mf.." suara-suara dijepit kunyahan disertai tangan Isogai sudah mulai pegal.

Di antara campuran jengkel dan ingin memukulnya, Karma lalu balik menatapnya seperti pria itu sedang melakukan sesuatu yang sangat menyedihkan.

"…"

"Mf.."

Entah kenapa Karma dapat bersumpah ia melihat antenna rambutnya melayu.

"…"

"Mf…."

"Cih."

"Mf—!"

Karma malah menyambar sandwich yang ada di mulut Isogai, menjejalkan semuanya ke mulutnya. Sementara pria itu hanya menatap dengan kaget sementara pipinya masih penuh dengan kunyahan, membuat Karma berpikir ia lebih terlihat seperti tupai yang mengunyah walnut.

"Sudah phfuas?" pasien cilik itu bertanya dengan judes, kali ini pipinya yang penuh makanan. Mereka berdua bertatap-tatapan dengan canggung sambil menyelesaikan kunyahan masing.

Hulp. Karma selesai duluan.

"Dengar ya, guru TK—"

"Enak?"

"Apa..?"

"Sandwichnya enak, kan?"

"…"

"Syukurlah, kamu bisa memakannya."

"Kau ini…" Karma menatapnya dengan dongkol.

"Hhe." Pria itu tersenyum melihatnya mau menerima makanannya.

"Kalau kau sudah memakannya tiga gigitan, kurasa tidak ada apapun di dalamnya."

"Hhe." Pria itu tidak bisa menahan dari tertawa kecil, membuat pasien cilik itu lebih jengkel.

"Apa yang lucu, hah?"

"Begitu ya.." Isogai menatap sandwich di tangannya yang belum tergigit itu.

"Karma-kun. Kalau aku gigit sandwich ini tiga kali juga, kau mau memakannya?"

Kali ini, Karma benar-benar melotot kepadanya.

"Aku cuma bercanda kok, Karma-kun."

Senyuman itu berubah menjadi sebuah kontemplasi.

.

.

.

Apakah ada penyebab lain selain kondisinya yang menyebabkannya menjadi seperti ini?


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

* * *

Entah kenapa, setahun sekali, sebulan beberapa kali, seminggu tidak luput, ia akan kembali ke waktu itu.

Pria itu.

Pertemuan terakhirnya dengannya yang terasa lama sekali, tetapi pada saat yang sama terasa seperti sedetik yang lalu.

"Aku sudah mengenalmu selama 10 tahun, Isogai."

Pria itu berkata padanya tujuh tahun yang lalu.

Mengatakan kepadanya seakan itulah terakhir yang ia akan katakan padanya. Kepada dirinya, terikat tak berdaya di tengah aspal jalanan.

"Tolong jangan lakukan ini, Akabane..."

Isogai memanggilnya, tetapi pria itu hanya menatapnya dengan mata merkuri perak yang dibekukan umur.

 _Akabane Aragaki._

Isogai selalu memanggil nama belakangnya, seperti ia baru saja mengenalnya. Memang,selalu, bertemu dengannya seperti bertemu untuk pertama kalinya, seperti bertemu dengan orang asing yang belum ia kenali.

 _Orang itu pun juga sama._

Benar. Sepuluh tahun mengenalnya tidak akan mengubah fakta bahwa orang yang di depannya selalu sama dan begitu asing. Sama seperti fakta bahwa orang itu pun juga tidak mengenalnya.

Begitu tanpa ampun dan tidak manusiawi.

Begitu dingin dan kalkulatif.

Begitu brilian.

"Akabane."

Pria berambut merah itu menatapnya di antara asap rokok, menitikkan debu puntung rokok jatuh bertebaran ke aspal.

"Lepaskan aku.. Tolonglah.."

Isogai berkata dengan nada yang tidak hangat seperti biasa, tidak seperti sifatnya, perkataan dari bibirnya seperti sudah jenuh, sudah lelah dengan permainan pria di depannya. Sama sekali tidak dapat bergerak, sudah terlalu lelah, ia tidak ingin lagi, tali-temali yang menjeratnya itu membuat gerakan menyakitkan.

Dan pria itu tidak berminat untuk menghentikan permainannya.

"Cuma kau, Isogai."

Pria itu mengambil tangki yang terletak di samping kakinya, Isogai hanya mengamati, tidak merubah ekspresinya.

"Hanya kau yang dapat melihat jiwaku, terbekuk di tanganmu."

Isogai hanya menggeleng kepalanya.

"Apa maksudmu, Akabane.."

Sungguh ia tidak dapat menebak apa yang ia pikirkan..

Pria itu memutar tutup tangki itu perlahan-lahan, lalu kembali mata mereka bertemu. Mata emas yang seperti matahari, menatapnya tanpa rasa takut, tetapi seperti awan mendung, meredup karena kelelahan batin yang kronis, melebihi faal, berlanjut selama bertahun-tahun.

"…"

Isogai merengkuhkan badannya yang terikat itu, menyandarkan diri ke beton tembok, menatapnya lekat-lekat -tergoda untuk kepasrahan. Sungguh ia tidak menyangka semuanya akan berakhir seperti ini.

"Lakukan apa yang kau perlu lakukan." akhirnya ia berkata, menyerah.

Isogai menutup matanya, merasakan basah cairan yang menuangi wajahnya seraya pria itu mengosongkan isi tangki itu di atas kepalanya, membasahi seluruh tubuhnya.

Bau gasolin.

"Kenapa, kau membunuh orang tidak berdosa itu?" tanya Isogai.

Pria itu menatap selama beberapa selang detik.

"Kenapa? Bukannya kau sudah tahu?"

Mata merkuri itu menatapnya dengan pandangan kosong, tangan meraih sepuntung rokok baru. Isogai mengelengkan kepalanya, meratapi lubang dalam yang pria itu saudah gali untuk dirinya sendiri.

"Tidakkah kau mengerti, Akabane dengan melakukan ini kau sudah menjadi orang yang merusakmu?"

Pria itu hanya menatapnya, menunggunya melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Kau masih dendam, tetapi orang itu sudah mati.." Isogai berkata dengan pahit. Ia berlanjut.

"-kau tidak dapat membunuh ayahmu seperti ini.."

 _Orang yang merusaknya seperti ini._

"Aku tahu. Ia sudah mati." pria itu menjawab, membuang puntung rokoknya ke aspal dan berlanjut;

"Itu yang kumaksud dengan kau, Isogai, menelanjangi diriku. Kau memang mengerti, kalau satu-satunya cara membunuh seekor monster yang sudah mati adalah dengan membunuh sebagian dariku yang sudah menjadi monster itu."

Perkataan yang begitu _absurd_.

"Kenapa kau mengatakan itu seperti kau mau bunuh diri…" sentimennya, Isogai pun tidak lagi mengerti.

"Tidak, aku hanya ingin bisa mencintai.."pria itu menjawab.

Mereka sekali lagi, bertukar pandang. Mencari makna di balik rekaman-rekaman pertukaran kata yang baru terucap.

"Apakah menurutmu monster sepertiku dapat mencintai..?" pria itu bertanya padanya.

"…"Tidak, ia tidak ingin menjawabnya.

Dan entah kenapa, untuk Isogai, pertanyaan itu membuat sesuatu bergejolak di hatinya, sesuatu sensasi menyakitkan membuat dirinya pada malam itu, sungguh berbeda. Bahkan, ia sendiri merasa tidak seperti dirinya.

"Kau.."

Isogai berkata, menutup matanya, membayangkan dirinya menjadi orang di depannya.

"Kau punya cara yang mengerikan untuk menunjukkan cinta."

"Begitu ya… ?" pria itu mengambil pemantik di sakunya dan memegangnya di depan wajahnya.

Klik. Ia menyalakan pemantik itu.

"Kau lihat ini?" ia bertanya kepada Isogai.

"Pemantik ini tandanya aku mencintaimu, Isogai."

Klik. Pria itu menyalakan puntung rokok baru itu dan menghisapnya; asap mengepul dari merek rokok menthol, bau yang begitu familier bagi Isogai, merek sama yang selalu ia hisap selama sepuluh tahun.

Antara ingin menjerit dan bersandiwara, Isogai hanya dapat mengkalkulasi kemungkinan ia selamat.

Selamat, utuh, keluar dari tempat itu.

Bensin di sekujur tubuhnya tidak meyakinkannya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa kalau aku melemparnya di atas kepalamu?" pria itu berkata, memegang rokok itu di atas kepalanya. Isogai hanya menatapnya.

Panik.

Itulah perasaan yang ingin mendobrak kentara di wajahnya, tetapi Isogai tahu. Itulah ekspresi yang ia inginkan.

Ketakutan. Keputusasaan.

Kalau ia menunjukkannya, ia sudah kalah dalam permainan ini.

Permainan yang tidak ingin ia lanjutkan.

"…"

Maka, pertanyaan itu tidak perlu dijawab.

"Biasanya, mereka akan memohon untuk nyawa mereka, terkencing-kencing di celana mereka, sementara kau memang tidak mengecewakanku, Isogai. Begitu aneh dan tidak biasa. Selalu dari dulu seperti itu.." alih-alih marah ataupun kecewa, pria itu tersenyum, seperti itu adalah kejutan kecil yang selalu Isogai akan berikan padanya.

"Kenapa kau bisa begitu tenang?"

Pria itu bertanya, menitikkan abu rokok itu di atas kepalanya.

"Karena kau tak bisa membunuhku." Isogai berkata.

"Kenapa?" pria itu bertanya, matanya dingin.

"Kau bilang pemantik itu bukti rasa cintamu, keluarkanlah.. Aku akan menunjukkan padamu kenapa."

Pria itu mengeluarkan pemantiknya.

"Kau menyalakan apimu ke rokokmu. Semudah itu." Isogai menjawabnya.

Pria itu menatapnya, kali ini dengan kebingungnan. Isogai menggelengkan kepalanya, memang pria itu tidak pernah ragu menunjukkan padanya bila ia tidak mengerti, tidak seperti sandiwaranya dengan orang lain.

"Kau mungkin membakar dengan sesuatu yang kaubakar, baik itu kertas, rokok, ataupun orang lain. Tapi kau harus menggunakan sesuatu sebagai perantara, _medium_."

" _Medium_?"

"Orang lain akan membunuh karena dendam mereka. Tetapi kau tidak akan pernah menggunakan pemantik itu, kau tidak akan pernah menggunakan kekejaman, amarah, dendam itu, apapun api neraka yang ada di dalam dirimu."lanjut Isogai,

Mata merkuri itu melebar seperti ia tidak percaya apa yang baru ia orang yang berbicara di depannya bukan Isogai Yuuma, melainkan adalah orang yang berbeda. Orang itu berkata;

"Kalaupun kau membunuhku, aku cukup terhina kau tidak akan menggunakan amarahmu yang sesungguhnya, Akabane."

Pria itu terdiam sesaat. Orang yang baru mengatakan hal-hal ini terdengar begitu asing di telinganya, seperti api yang membara, begitu tidak seperti Isogai yang ia kenal. Tetapi apa yang ia maksud sendiri,ia pun tidak tahu, karena baginya, Isogai pun sama asingnya seperti ia dianggap tidak masuk akal olehnya. Ekspresinya tampaknya seperti kesengsaraan, kerut-kerutan kecil yang berubah menjadi senyum yang terdistorsi.

"Kau mengerti."

Ia tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Kesalahan terbesar manusia adalah menganggap mereka paling mengerti diri sendiri. Sungguh, kurasa kau lebih mengerti diriku daripada aku mengenal diriku sendiri, Isogai."

Pria itu berhenti tertawa.

"Kau benar."

Sorot matanya berubah seketika, seperti puntung rokok yang menyala itu luput dari jemarinya. Waktu yang seperti melambat ketika puntung rokok itu berputar di udara, menghitung seperdetik dari muka korbannya. Sementara pria yang basah kuyup dengan gasolin berwajah kontemplatif, bahkan tenang, hanya menutup mata. Tidak berkutik.

Tapi sungguh, Isogai percaya ia tidak akan mati malam ini.

Bukan karena semacam permohonan ke Tuhan.

Semuanya saintifik.

"Kau bukan dia, Isogai. Dia sudah mati."

Tenang, bahkan hingga api puntung rokok itu bertemu dengan gasolin.

Pria itu melebar, tidak memercayai matanya.

Apinya tidak menyala.

Walau tidak kentara, terlihat Isogai menghembuskan nafas lega.

"Cih." Kali ini pria di depannya yang merasa konyol. "Bodohnya lagi, aku lupa aku sedang berhadap dengan siapa." pria itu berseloroh.

Hanya Isogai yang duduk di sana, tersenyum, membuka matanya dan menatap mata merkuri itu lekat-lekat.

"Isogai Yuuma, sang psikiater forensik jenius."

Pria itu tersenyum, sementara sang korban hanya mengebaskan rambutnya hingga puntung rokok itu jatuh ke tanah.

"Kau pasti yakin kau tidak akan mati hari ini kan?" tanya pria itu, sedikit kecewa."—secara forensik."

Isogai tersenyum.

Berarti, pria ini belum pernah membakar orang dengan cara ini.

Atau… Ia memang tidak bermaksud untuk membunuhnya?

"Kau tahu kalau kau tidak bisa menyulut gasolin dengan puntung rokok, kan, Akabane?"ujar Isogai.

"Hm, aku tidak tahu itu." pria itu menjawabnya sambil mengelus dagu.

"Kemungkinannya cuma satu dari dua ribu." tambah Isogai.

"Oh, begitu."nadanya begitu datar, Isogai tidak dapat mengetahui apa ia sedang berbohong atau tidak.

"Kemungkinan segitu sudah cukup untuk menenangkanmu yah.." pria itu menambah, lalu mengeluarkan sebuah pisau lipat dari jasnya, sementara korbannya pun sudah tidak mengerti dan tidak mau mengerti lagi apa yang akan terjadi.

 _Apakah ia akan membunuhnya?_

Tetapi entah kenapa, ia merasa amat lelah sekali.

"Sekarang kau mau apa…?"tanya Isogai dengan letargi yang tampak.

"Tenang saja." pria itu menjawabnya.

Srak. Memotong tali-temali yang menjerat tubuhnya. Mata merkuri dan emas itu saling bertemu, menukarkan kata-kata yang mereka tidak ucapkan. Isogai tidak menduga ia akan melepaskannya semudah ini.

"Kenapa kau-"

"Lain kali kita bertemu, aku pasti sudah menggunakan pemantiknya."pria itu berkata.

 _Menggunakan_?

Isogai mengernyit pada kalimat itu, tidak mengerti dan di saat yang bersamaan tidak mau mengerti implikasi dari pernyataannya. Lalu, pria itu memberinya beberapa lembar uang untuk perjalanan taksinya pulang.

"Aku sudah memanggil taksi untukmu, Isogai."

 _'Oh, jadi memang ia tidak berniat membunuhku,'_ pikir Isogai sambil menatap lembaran uang di, sementara pria itu mulai melangkah pergi darinya.

"Tunggu, Akabane—"

Pria itu menengok balik padanya.

"Apa?"

 _'Apa yang kau maksud dengan menggunakan pemantik?'_

Pertanyaan yang tercekat di tenggorokannya, tidak terucapkan.

"Tidak ada apa-apa.." Isogai menjawab.

Menjadi sebuah penyesalan tersendiri.

Pria itu lalu menatapnya dengan amat lama, seakan memberikan semacam ucapan perpisahan yang panjang lewat tatapannya. Sekali lagi memberinya senyuman itu, senyuman seseorang yang baru saja bertemu temannya setelah 10 tahun, alih-alih senyum seseorang yang hampir membunuh temannya sendiri.

"Suatu hari kau akan menemukan monster itu, diriku sendiri, bukan di diriku, tetapi di sesuatu tempat, bukan mata yang menatapmu sekarang, tetapi di orang lain." pria itu berkata.

 _Orang lain?_

Sekali lagi, pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu tersendat di tenggorokannya.

 _"Kurasa kita tidak akan berjumpa lagi, Isogai."_

Ia berjalan meninggalkannya, meinggalkan ucapan itu sebagai hal terakhir yang ia dengar darinya. Misteri yang mengikuti jejak-jejak langkahnya, menetap hingga hari ini. Bau tanah bercampur hujan yang turun, tak lama setelah ia keluar dari pandangannya. Gasolin yang pelan-pelan tercuci bersih dari tubuhnya oleh hujan, seperti simbol aneh dari sebuah purifikasi.

"Pemantik.."

Isogai bergumam pada dirinya sendiri, memungut puntung rokok yang terjatuh di aspal, membawanya ke mulutnya, mengeluarkan pemantik dari kantongnya.

Tlik. Tlik. Tlik. Berusaha menyalakan api di tengah hujan.

Isogai menatap puntung rokok itu yang tidak kunjung nyala, seakan api seharusnya dapat menyala di hujan, lalu menyimpan kembali pemantiknya.

Isogai Yuuma bukanlah seorang perokok.

"Fuuh.." ia berpura-pura menghisap rokok yang tidak menyala itu, di tengah-tengah hujan yang deras, bau gasolin itu perlahan-lahan tercuci dari tubuhnya, dipenuhi bau asap rokok menthol yang hanya ada di bayangannya.

Hari itu, ia sungguh tidak seperti dirinya sendiri.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Bukan tujuh tahun lalu, tetapi kenyataan.

Sekarang.

Isogai membuka matanya dan ia kembali kembali lagi; ke apartemennya di lantai keduabelas, kepada silau lampu-lampu urban yang mengintip di balik jendela, di atas tempat tidur yang terlalu luas untuk dirinya sendiri.

"Ah…"Ia tidak sengaja menindih jurnal pasiennya.

Pria itu menaruhnya kembali ke meja di samping tempat tidurnya, tidak sengaja membuka halaman terakhir dari jurnal itu.

Pertemuan terakhirnya dengan pasien 106.

Sandwich.

Tidur. Ia butuh tidur. Ini jam tiga pagi. Tetapi, Isogai sadar bahwa sekali ia sudah memikirkan sebuah kasus kembali, ia tidak akan bisa tidur malam itu.

Khususnya, kasus ini.

Ya, semuanya kembali kepada roti lapis yang ia tawarkan.

Kenapa pasien cilik itu khirnya memutuskan untuk mencoba, bahkan menghabiskan sandwich yang ia bawa –-menjadi sebuah misteri.

Terutama, kata-katanya setelah memakan sandwhich itu.

"Kalau kau sudah memakannya tiga gigitan, kurasa tidak ada apapun di dalamnya."bayang-bayang Karma mengapung di pikiran.

Sikap paranoid yang fleksibel.

Terbesit di pikirannya, sembari ia terbaring di atas tempat tidurnya, cahaya urban kembali mengintip dari gordennya, sembari potongan kalimat itu mengingang di telinga.

"—kurasa tidak ada apapun di dalamnya."

'Kurasa'

Sebuah kata yang memperbolehkan ketidakpastian. Seseorang yang menderita delusi, pemikiran irasional terhadap segala potensi ancaman pastiakan, tanpa gagal, memastikan langkahnya berulang-ulang kali.

Kurasa. Mungkin. Kalinya.

Itu bukanlah kosakata seseorang yang memiliki ketakutan irasional dengan apa yang dapat ditaruh, bukan sebuah kata yang akan dikatakan seseorang yang benar-benar tidak bisa mengontrol kebutuhan mereka untuk kepastian.

Kepastiannya bukan sebuah impuls, tapi kebutuhan.

Kecuali, ia tidak paranoid setiap saat, seperti seorang pasien skizofrenik tidak akan berhalusinasi setiap saat, 24 saja.

 _Kalaupun iya, apa penyebabnya?_

Isogai mengernyitkan dahi, akhirnya menyerah pada godaan untuk memungut jurnal pasien di sebelah tempat tidurnya, mengorbankan satu malam waktu tidurnya yang berharga.

Ia mulai dengan kertas diagnosa psikiater sebelumnya.

"Bipolar diikuti dengan psikosis*, kemungkinan skizofrenia paranoid."

[*kehilangan kontak dengan realitas, seperti halusinasi]

 _Apakah ia benar-benar memiliki delusi bahwa seseorang akan mengkontaminasi makanannya?_

 _Atau karena ia trauma karena sesuatu?_

"Bipolar"

Isogai mencoret kalimat itu dari buku diagnosanya.

"Bisa saja dia memalsukan penyakit mentalnya, dokter," kata-kata sang inspektur di masa lalu terngiang di telinganya.

"Memalsukan ya…" gumam Isogai.

Sudah berapa banyak kali ia membokar kasus dengan orang-orang yang memalsukan kegilaan di pengadilan, ia paling tahu soal itu. Bahkan bila memang ia memalsukannya… Ada keanehan dari apa yang dialami pasien cilik itu, menimbulkan kejanggalan yang tidak menenangkan.

Apakah sikap paranoidnya bukan karena penyakit mental, tetapi disebabkan?

Seperti guliran ombak, tiba-tiba kata-kata orang itu mendobrak permukaan pikirannya.

"Lain kali kita bertemu, aku pasti sudah menggunakan pemantiknya."

Kata-kata orang itu, Akabane Aragaki.

"!"

Isogai langsung terbangkit duduk di tempat tidurnya, berwajah tegang dengan keringat dingin. Segala korelasi dan kausasi seperti gir yang bergerak cekatan di otaknya. Sambungan-sambungan yang tampak terlalu mengundang dan masuk akal, terlalu rapih untuk menjadi kesimpulan. Pria itu mengepalkan tangannya pada sprei kasur.

 _Menuduh orang sembarangan tidak akan membawa hasil apapun._

Bahkan bila orang gila itu, itu sebutan Isogai untuk Akabane Aragaki -adalah ayah Karma.

"Jangan gegabah." Pria itu bergumam pada dirinya sendiri, mempertimbangkan kembali fakta-fakta yang berjejer di pikirannya.

"Aku harus menyelidiki bukti yang ada dulu."ia bertekad.

Seperti perilakunya.

Akabane Karma memang jauh lebih rasional dari penderita paranoid seharusnya.

membuka halaman berikutnya.

'Catatan Saat Episode Depresif'

'Satu'

'Meringkuk ketakutan, berteriak histeris, atau menangis tengah malam, dapat berkembang menjadi serangan panik. Dugaan kuat,halusinasi. Pasien menolak memberitahu penyebab, diduga karena alasan paranoid.'

'Dua'

'Tidur dalam posisi duduk dan menderita insomnia di beberapa hari, hipersomnia pada kebanyakan hari. Punggung menghadap dinding dan kepala ke arah pintu.'

"Bipolar diikuti dengan psikosis."itu diagnosis sekarang.

Memang tanda-tandanya mirip sekali, pikir Isogai. Tetapi apa hubungannya dengan sikap paranoidnya terhadap segala jenis medikasi?

Isogai membuka kembali lembar-lembar sejarah diagnosanya.

* * *

'Sejarah Penggunaan Putus [Pasien 106];

November 2007 - Ritalin (diputuskan)

Desember 2007 – Celexa (diputuskan)

Catatan khusus: perubahan medikasi, koreksi diagnosa dari depresi ke bipolar.

Februari 2008 - Litium (diputuskan)

Juli 2008 - Carbamazepine (diputuskan)

Agustus 2008 - Valproat (diputuskan)]

* * *

…

Dan catatan itu berlanjut.

"…"

Berapa kalipun Isogai melihat lembar medikasinya, pria itu akan selalu menghela napas yang berat. Termasuk lembaran medikasi yang sudah diputuskan, Karma sudah melalui lebih dari 23 jenis medikasi, kini mengambil sepuluh jenis obat-obatan yang sebagian Isogai sedang menghentikan pengobatannya. Tetapi ini dianggap tidak heran karena Karma dicap bermasalah, merepotkan, bahkan berbahaya.

Biasa.

Terdengar aneh bagi orang awam untuk mengkonsumsi lebih dari lima jenis medikasi, tetapi dalam rumah sakit jiwa, itu perkara biasa.

Hampir selalu, obat digunakan untuk menyembuhkan efek samping obat sebelumnya, menjadi efek berantai.

Obat A menyebabkan agitasi, obat B digunakan untuk menyembuhkan efek samping obat A tetapi menyebabkan hiperaktivitas, lalu obat C digunakan untuk menyembuhkan efek samping obat B. Ini terus berlanjut, seperti efek domino.

Ditambah, efek samping obat-obatan psikiatrik yang malahan terbalik, seperti antidepresan yang malahan menyebabkan keinginan bunuh diri, memperparah efek-efek samping ini. Diperparah dengan fakta bahwa diperlukan waktu cukup lama untuk mengetahui apabila sebuah obat bekerja.

"Ritalin…" nama obat yang diberhentikan itu menangkap perhatian Isogai. Diberhentikan pada 2007, sama waktunya dihentikan pada pengobatan Karma dengan alasan dilarang oleh Menteri Kesehatan Jepang, dikarenakan efek samping yang mengerikan -masih digunakan di Amerika Serikat.

Sejak dimulai pengobatan antidepresan, terjadi bersamaan dengan tendensi Karma yang berubah, menjadi lebih agresif dan mengalami episode manik, psikosis halusinasi, persis dengan peringatan yang dikeluarkan Menteri Kesehatan Jepang. Setelah pengobatan dicabut, terjadi beberapa usaha bunuh diri.

 _Efek pengunduran?_

 _Lalu,apakah keadaan bipolar itu disebabkan medikasi?_

"Itu kesimpulan yang mungkin…" pikir Isogai. Alasan kenapa akhirnya ia diagnosa bipolar bisa saja medikasi, lalu efek langsung dicabutnya Ritalin karena dilarang, tanpa pengurangan dosis -perlahan menimbulkan tendensi bunuh diri.

 _Tetapi kenapa kenapa keadaan bipolarnya masih berlanjut hingga sekarang?_

Pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang tidak terjawab mengalir deras, tidak terbendung.

 _Kalaupun ia berpura pura menderita bipolar, apa gunanya..?_

 _Itu hanya akan memberinya lebih banyak obat-obatan._

 _Tetapi satu satunya perlu orang memalsukan penyakit seperti ini, karena apa..._

 _Ketakutan? Dari apa..?_

 _Ia tidak bisa menghindari pengobatan._

 _Lalu kesembuhan akan menandakan apa..._

 _Apakah ia memalsukannya agar menghindari hukuman legal?_

 _Tetapi pada waktu pengadilan umurnya tidak memungkinkan hukuman penjara atau mati._

 _Tidak perlu._

 _Tetapi berpura-pura menjadi bipolar tetap akan membuatnya mendapatkan medikasi yang berat._

 _Lalu apa gunanya?_

 _Atau aku mengambil spekulasi yang terlalu fantastis?_

Isogai memijat jembatan hidungnya, menutup mata. Berusaha untuk tidak mengambil kesimpulan yang terlalu drastis, berusaha untuk tidak mengambil kausasi dari korelasi.

Cuma ada satu cara untuk mengetahui.

"Aku harus mengujinya."

.

.  
 **Pertemuan Senin Ke-4 dengan Pasien 106**

Hari itu Isogai bersumpah, ia akan menemukan ujung dari dilemma ini sebelum seseorang akan terluka. Bahkan bila itu berarti mengubrak-abrik kehidupan masa lalunya. Pria itu mengeluarkan berkas dan tes dari tas kerjanya.

"Ini.."Isogai memberikan sekumpulan kertas dan sebuah pena.

"Karma-kun,hari ini, aku ingin kami mengambil tes ini."

"Tes apa?"ia bertanya dengan nada curiga.

Memang, dari dulu pun Isogai selalu memiliki kesulitan memintanya uuntuk mengerjakan tes, atau apapun lebih tepatnya.

"Tes ini adalah tes MDQ, atau Mood Disorder Questionnare untuk gangguan bipolar."

Pluk. Karma menghempaskannya dengan kasar kembali ke meja.

"Aku sudah pernah mengambilnya."

"Ini edisi yang baru, Karma-kun."

Karma mendengus dengan jengkel.

"Buat apa..? Kau sudah tahu apa yang kuderita."

Isogai sudah menduga ia tidak akan mengerjakannya begitu saja.

"Aku harus memastikan kalau psikiater sebelumnya tidak salah mendiagnosamu."

"Salah diagnosa? Kau tidak memercayai rekanmu sendiri?"Karma mengangkat alis.

"Aku harus memastikannya sendiri, itu saja."

"Heh, sombong sekali."

Karma menyambar berkas tes dari meja itu lagi.

"Dan kalau aku berbohong?" tanya Karma.

Isogai melihatnya, kali ini menimbang kata-katanya dengan sangat hati-hati. Entah Karma yang berusaha memerangkapnya atau mengecohkannya, ia belum tahu. Untuk pria itu sendiri,perangkap yang ia pasang harus tersembunyi, tetapi juga kentara.

"Ini berkaitan dengan medikasimu, Karma-kun."

"Medikasi?"

Walau hanya semilisekon, mikroekspresi yang janggal itu kembali muncul di muka Karma. Hanya orang-orang yang terlatih yang dapat membacanya -Isogai salah satunya.

"Kau sedang mengancamku?"Karma bertanya dengan tenang.

Bukan, ekspresi sekilas itu bukan amarah.

Tetapi, tipu muslihat.

"Tidak. Aku tidak ingin ada komplikasi medis, karena obat-obatan ini tidak main-main efeknya. Karena bisa saja, Karma-kun, kau sudah tidak memerlukannya lagi."

Karma mengangkat alisnya.

"Kau akan mengevaluasi medikasiku hanya dari tes ini?"

"Tidak, akan ada pertimbangan lain tentunya..."

Mereka saling bertukar pandang; Karma dengan saja menampilkan ekspresi kecurigaan, di satu sisi mencari cara untuk mengeksploitasi hasil tes ini. Sementara Isogai mencari tanda-tanda penolakan, tetapi sungguh tak kentara.

"Aku akan mengerjakannya."akhirnya Karma menyetujui.

"Baik, Karma-kun. Kalau begitu, kamu memiliki 25 menit."

Karma membuka berkas itu, membolak-balik halaman itu sebelum mengerjakannya dan Karma yang terkejut berubah menjadi datar begitu cepat, Isogai tidak memercayai matanya. Gerak tubuh yang menunjukkan bahwa Karma mengalami sebuah masalah. Dokter itu punya dugaan.

Model pertanyaanya.

Memang tes itu bukan edisi baru, melainkan tes yang ia buat sendiri khusus untuk Karma. Pria itu berspekulasi, seseorang yang biasa tidak akan kaget melihat model-model pertanyaan yang tidak biasa, kecuali bila ia bermaksud mengelabui untuk kini, Isogai hanya bisa menunggu hasil dan melipat jari.

"Selamat mengerjakan."

25 menit. Pria itu menyilangkan kakinya, lalu mengambil jurnal pasien untuk dibacanya sambil melewatkan waktu. Sesekali mencuri pandang, lalu terkesan karena Karma dapat terlihat hampir tanpa usaha saat mengerjakannya.

"Hm.." Isogai bergumam sambil membolak-balik halaman jurnal itu, mencari sifat-sifat yang berkaitan dengan medikasi. Konklusi apapun,bohong atau tidak, Karma yang mengutamakan otonomi atas dirinya, jatuh prioritasnya pada apa yang masuk ke tubuhnya.

Maka, sifat-sifatnya akan menunjukkan apa yang ia mau, atau lebih tepatnya, apa yang Karma ingin psikiaternya berpikir ia butuhkan.

'Satu

Perlu "diamankan" ketika para petugas diharuskan membersihkan kamarnya, yakni mulai dari jam 10 jingga 12 untuk mempersiapkan makanan dan medikasi yang ia butuhkan. Pengamanan berupa padded-restraint* di kursi.'

[*semacam borgol dengan bantalan atau menutupi bagian tangan]

'Dua

Makanan tidak boleh disertai alat makan besi, punya sejarah melukai staff rumah sakit.'

'Tiga

Infus, jarum menimbulkan reaksi panik dan agresi. Injeksi intramuskular 1.5 mg haloperidol untuk sedatif, obat pilihan untuk penenang.

Catatan khusus: Mengeraskan otot saat administrasi suntikan, menimbulkan trauma kulit.

Catatan khusus 2: menolak segala bentuk jarum suntikan, tes darah, dan infus.'

'Empat

Pengunaan Ritalin: Halusinasi ringan pada dua minggu pertama diikuti dengan tremor setelah pengobatan antipsikotik, diikuti dengan perbaikan perilaku.

Catatan khusus: medikasi litium sebagai substitusi.

Catatan khusus 2: medikasi litium dihentikan.'

Isogai menggaruk pelipisnya, ini menjadi lebih sulit dari yang ia banyak faktor yang harus dipertimbangkan. Tetapi untuk saat ini, korelasi antar penolakan untuk tes darah dan kenapa medikasi litium dihentikan masuk akal.

Pengobatan litium digunakan untuk menstabilisasi, tetapi perbedaan antara dosis yang membantu dan dosis yang meracuni begitu tipis.

Bila ia tidak bisa diambil dan diuji tes darahnya, Karma bisa keracunan litium. Itulah alasan kenapa pengobatannya dihentikan.

"Bisa jadi.." gumam Isogai.

Pria itu berpikir, ada kemungkinan Karma sebetulnya memiliki pengetahuan luas mengenai obat-obatan ini sehingga bisa menghindarinya.

Tetapi ia mempelajarinya dari siapa?

"6 menit, lagi ya, Karma-kun." Isogai melihat stopwatchnya.

Rasanya kepalanya ingin pecah, membalik-balik lembar jurnal pasien itu. Pertanyaan-pertanyaan baru yang terus muncul tanpa terjawab, begitu kurangnya informasi dalam rekor pasien itu membuat kasus ini begitu , Karma terkadang mencuri pandang, melihat psikiater itu menghela napas.

"Selesai." Karma menghempaskan tes itu ke meja.

"Terima kasih, Karma-kun."

Isogai mengeluarkan pena merahnya dan mulai mengkalkulasi hasilnya. Di seberang meja, Karma memerhatikan pria itu membolak-balik berkas ujiannya.

"Hei, Guru TK."

"Ya? Ada apa, Karma-kun?" pria itu mendongakkan kepala.

"Kenapa, sejak kau datang…" pasien cilik itu mengalihkan pandangan "—dosis obat-obatannya berkurang."

"Ah…"Isogai terdiam, tidak menjawab, terlalu terkejut bahwa Karma akan menanyakan pertanyaan itu. Membiarkan pertanyaan itu meresap, seperti seseorang yang memenangkan lotere perlu mencerna apa yang baru terjadi padanya -itulah pertanyaan yang Isogai tunggu-tunggu.

 _Kenapa kau bisa tahu, Karma-kun?_

Fakta bahwa Isogai tidak pernah memberitahunya kalau ia sedang menghentikan pengobatannya perlahan-lahan, menguatkan spekulasi bahwa Karma mengerti cara obat-obatan ini bekerja.

"Kalau bisa, aku tidak terlalu suka memakai obat obatan untuk menangani pasien. Makanya, aku sedang menghentikan pengobatanmu."

Kali ini, Karma yang terkejut dengan pernyataannya.

"Apa maksudmu.." nadanya masih ada segelintir kecurigaan.

Isogai sadar bahwa apa yang ia akan lakukan itu memang tidak biasa.

"Aku akan pelan pelan menurunkan dosismu hingga kau tidak lagi bergantung pada obat obatan ini."

"Jangan buat aku tertawa. Bergantung? Kau tahu rasanya harus disuntikkan obat-obatan ini secara paksa, hanya karena pikiater sepertimu yang menggunakan kekuasaan mereka untuk memberikan obat obatan sampah seperti itu agar tujuh tahun pendidikan kedokteranmu tidak sia-sia kan?"

Serangan agresif. Dendam atau tipu muslihat?

Isogai yakin, Karma sedang berusaha memancingnya. Memang, kekuatan yang membedakan seorang psikiater dan psikolog ada di diri yang menjadi racun bagi kebanyakan. Dan Karma sedang memanipulasi itu.

Isogai meletakkan penanya.

"Untuk beberapa orang, itu memang kenyataannya." pria itu menjawab.

"Heh,dan kau tidak? Kenapa kau tidak langsung mencabut pengobatannya?" pasien cilik itu menantangnya.

 _Aneh._

Isogai berpikir; kenapa Karma menanyakan pertanyaan ini kalau ia mengerti efek samping membahayakan dari pencabutan langsung?

"Tidak bisa."

Isogai menggelengkan kepala.

"Kamu pernah mendengar tentang cold turkey, Karma?"

"Cold turkey? Itu metode orang berhenti merokok secara langsung,bukan… Apa hubungannya?"

"Pusing. Agitasi. Mudah iritasi. seorang perokok membutuhkan 20 hingga 30 persen lebih banyak vitamin C hanya dengan drastisnya perubahan pikiran dan faal dari substansi semacam itu... Ini baru nikotin, tetapi medikasi yang kau pakai sekarang lebih parah dari heroin, dapat mengagalkan organmu kalau kita tidak berhati-hati… "

Karma masih menatapnya dengan curiga.

"Dan kenapa aku harus memercayaimu?"

"Karena.. Kau tahu aku benar, Karma-kun.."

Kali ini, Isogai akan menurunkan segala pertanyaan.

"Apa maksudmu.." pasien cilik itu memicingkan mata.

"Alasan kamu menghindari tes darah,itu jawabanya."

Isogai membuka catatan sebelumnya.

"Para staf menganggapmu berperilaku sulit, aku berpikir ada alasannya... Pengobatan litiummu dulu dihentikan karena kamu selalu memberontak, membuat menguji tes darah sulit. Padahal kalau tidak diuuji dengan sering, litium dapat menjadi racun di tubuhmu, membahayakan."

"Apa yang kau coba katakan?" Karma menangkat alis.

"Disebabkan perbedaan dosis efektif dengan dosis yang sangat beracun tipis,staf harus memonitor perubahan darahmu sesering dua kali seminggu. Untuk menenangkanmu untuk prosedur itu saja, membutuhkan pengobatan yang beraksi terbalik dengan litium, membuat dilema."

"Dan kau coba mengatakan itu salahku?" tanya Karma.

"Bukan begitu, Karma-kun. Aku hanya berkata,segala yang dipelukan untuk mecegah agar kamu tidak mengalami kerusakan otak dari litium dipersulit dengan sifatmu yang pengobatan itu diberhentikan. Itulah alasan kenapa kau menghindari tes darah."

Bocah berambut merah itu menggeleng kepala,tersenyum sinis.

"Apa kau ada bukti?"

"Tidak. Tetapi setelah mereka mengubah pengobatanmu, tiba-tiba kamu membaik… Mereka menganggap bahwa kamu bereaksi baik dengan obat yang baru, tetapi kenyataanya, kamu hanya menghindari pengobatan yang lebih parah."

"…"

Kali ini mereka bertukar pandang cukup lama, Isogai berharap ia tidak salah dalam perkiraanya dan Karma yang sudah tahu bahwa ia tidak perlu lagi untuk menyembunyikan telah ini sorot matanya berubah. Dan dari tatapan matanya, Isogai tahu.

Kali ini, Karma mempertimbangkannya dengan serius.

"Benar. Para psikiater sampah itu tidak mengerti apa yang mereka lakukan." jawabnya, nadanya penuh benci.

Jadi dugaannya benar, Karma memang mengerti hal-hal ini.

"Tetapi mana ada orang yang mau mendengar perkataan orang gila, bukan?" Karma mengangkat tangannya.

"Tetapi kau tidak gila seperti yang mereka maksud, Karma-kun..."jawab Isogai.

Karma mengangkat alisnya.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Aku yakin psikiater sebelummu salah mendiagnosa." ujar Isogai.

Isogai menutup berkas tes itu.

"Pertama…Kenapa kau bisa tahu banyak sekali mengenai obat-obatan ini, Karma-kun?"

" Bukan urusanmu." Karma menjawab dengan ketus.

"Kalau begitu. Jelas kau pernah melakukan tes ini berkali kali."Isogai berkata sambil memegang hasil di tangan.

"Betul. Dan hasilnya?"tanya Karma.

"Benar-benar bipolar."jawab Isogai.

"Berarti dugaanmu salah, guru TK."

Pria itu menggeleng kepala.

"Bukan, kamu bukan mengerjakan ini seperti seorang pasien… Tetapi kamu tes ini seperti seorang yang mengerti mekanismenya.."

"Kau tahu, 6 tahun adalah waktu yang panjang." jawab Karma.

"—apa masalahnya menghafal satu tes atau psikologi?"

"Itu bisa jadi, tetapi aku menebak ada yang mengajarkanmu untuk mengerjakan tes tes ini. Mekanisme-mekanismenya." tambah Isogai.

"Untuk sebuah tebakan, kau melantur cukup jauh, guru TK."Karma mengubah posisi duduknya dan berbaring di atas tempat tidur, kehilangan ketertarikan.

"Benar, hanya tebakan. Tetapi ada tujuh pertanyaan di dalamnya yang kubuat sendiri. Ketujuhnya terjawab sempurna -semua informasinya sudah ada sebelum kamu di bawa ke tempat ini, Karma-kun."

"Lalu? Itu bukan masalah karena aku memang menderitanya, bukan?" ujar Karma. "

"Tetapi dari tujuh pertanyaan itu, ada tujuh pertanyaan lagi yang berasal dari informasi di luar sastra menduga, satu-satunya cara kamu mengerjakannya bukan dengan menghafal, tetapi diajarkan oleh seorang psikolog."

Karma tidak menjawabnya. Ia tetap terbaring dengan kepala beristirahat di atas tangannya, menghembuskan nafas.

"Hei, guru TK. Berhenti bermain detektif. Anggap saja kau benar, buat apa aku berpura-pura bipolar? Kau tidak bisa memenjarakanku dengan itu."kata Karma, menutup matanya.

"Benar, ini tidak akan bekerja.. Tetapi aku baru sadar, memang tidak ada perlu kamu berpura-bipolar."

"Sudah kubilang, bodoh."

"Kau benar, Karma-kun. Tapi justru, orang sehat tidak perlu memalsukan penyakit. Tetapi untuk orang yang sudah memiliki penyakit, itu adalah hal yang gampang. Toh mereka sudah terdiagnosa."

Kata-kata itu menangkap perhatiannya, membuat Karma membuka matanya kembali.

"Kau menderita depresi klinis, Karma.." Isogai berkata, membuat pasien cilik itu menengok kembali ke arahnya.

"Menjadi bipolar tidak akan menghindarimu dari pengobatan, tetapi obat-obatannya tidak separah diagnosamu sebelumya… Walaupun obat untuk bipolar memang berisiko tinggi, kalau memberontak, akan susah mengecek maupun memberikan obat obatan yang berisiko berat. Hasilnya, obat-obat yang diberikan padamu lebih sedikit. Kau berpura-pura bipolar agar menghindari medikasi berat..Apakah itu benar, Karma-kun?"

Pasien cilik itu terdiam, tidak mengatakan apa-apa.

"Karma?"

Bocah berambut merah itu hanya menatapnya, satu, dua detik, sebelum meledak tertawa, memegangi perutnya.

"Kau.." Karma berusaha berbicara, tetapi tersendat oleh tawanya. "Kau.. Kau sungguh tidak dungu, sungguh, tidak seperti staf rumah sakit ini dengan otak mereka yang busuk." ia tertawa lagi sebelum melanjutkan, lalu terhenti.

"Tetapi apa yang kau dapatkan dengan melakukan semua ini, heh, guru TK?" kali ini nadanya serius.

"Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku, Karma-kun…"

"Tajam sekali, detektif." Karma menjawab dengan nada mengejek.

"Lalu, apa yang terjadi kalau aku memang memalsukannya?"

"Aku ingin membantumu…"jawab Isogai.

Karma terdiam. "Membantuku?"

"Kamu harus memalsukan episode manik, segala gejala-gejala itu, itu adalah sandiwara yang melelahkan untuk siapapun, apalagi penderita depresi klinis… Karena aku akan menghentikan pengobatanmu, Karma-kun, ini adalah saat yang bagus untuk menghentikan sandiwara, karena ini hanya di antara kita berdua."

Karma mematung, berusaha memproses apa yang baru pria itu katakana.

"Dan dunia luar hanya akan tahu aku membaik tanpa pengobatan, padahal aslinya aku memalsukannya?"pasien cilik itu berusaha memastikan apa yang ia dengar.

"Benar."Isogai menjawabnya, penuh keyakinan.

"Kau gila."

"Kau tidak membutuhkan pengobatan itu, Karma-kun… Aku tahu apa yang aku lakukan, tetapi ini bukan yang kau butuhkan."

Karma bangkit berdiri, berjalan melingkari Isogai seakan ia sedang memikirkan tawaran itu.

"Dan apa yang terjadi bila aku melaporkannya ke staff?"

Ia mungkin sedang mengancamnya, tetapi Isogai tahu, perjanjian itu sudah tertulis di atas batu. Karma sedang tidak serius mengancamnya.

"Itu hanya akan terdengar seperti delusi konspirasi. Ciri khas seorang punya tendensi paranoid, bukan..?"Isogai menjawab sambil tersenyum jahil, sisi pria itu yang Karma tidak pernah lihat.

Jawaban itu membuat Karma berkedip. Pernyataan itu seperti kejutan yang tidak terduga, membuatnya tertawa lagi. Karma melompat ke atas tempat tidur dan mendarat begitu keras, membuat pegas tempat tidurnya memekik. Isogai menghela napas melihat tingkah lakunya itu

"Aku akan membantumu, Karma. Baik depresi atau bipolar pun, aku akan menghentik—"

Karma menyodorkan tangannya ke Isogai.

"?"

"Kalau begitu aku mohon kerja samanya, detektif."

Pria itu hanya menatap tangan kecil itu, lalu ke muka Karma yang datar.

"Senang bekerja sama denganmu, Karma-kun."

Isogai menjabat tangannya dan tersenyum.

* * *

 **Author's Note**

*keringet lihat deadline*

Oke, beberapa yang perlu diperjelas.

Ini beberapa kasus yang berlaku untuk keadaan Karma dan Isogai dijawab dalam versi Undang-Undang Kesehatan Mental di Jepang.

 **1\. Di Jepang, apakah seseorang boleh dimasukkan ke rumah sakit jiwa di luar kemauannya?**

Pasal 30 – Seseorang boleh dimasukkan ke rumah sakit jiwa tanpa persetujuan oleh pemerintah prefektur atas resiko melukai diri sendiri atau orang lain.

 **2\. Kalau Karma sudah tidak mempunyai orangtua, ia dibiayai siapa?**

Pasal 29- Bila seseorang dirawat di luar kemauan karena pasal 30, perawatan bebas biaya, lalu dijamin oleh pasal 32 –akan dibayar oleh pemerintah.

 **3\. Pendidikan psikiater di Jepang bagaimana sih?**

6 tahun pendidikan kedokteran.

1 tahun magang kedokteran.

2 tahun pasca sarjana psikologi

Total 9 tahun!

 **4\. Psikiater forensik di Jepang itu bagaimana?**

Sebagai bidang relatif yang masih baru, beberapa psikiater forensik tidak mengenyam pendidikan formal tetapi mendapatkannya lewat pekerjaan.

 **5\. Isogai itu pekerjaanya apa?**

Sekarang Isogai sudah menjadi psikiater tentunya, tetapi sedang berjuang untuk mendapatkan kualifikasi"seishin hoken shitei"atau psikiater yang ditunjuk khusus oleh pemerintah sehingga memiliki jurisdiksi untuk memasukkan orang ke rumah sakit jiwa tanpa persetujuan,atau perihal legal sambilannya, ia mengajar sambil mengumpulkan kasus sulit.

Seseorang tidak harus mencapai posisi ini untuk membantu polisi atau aparat penegak hukum lainnya, tetapi di cerita ini, itu adalah ambisinya.

 **6\. Kenapa perlu mengambil kasus yang sulit?**

Untuk menjadi seishin hoken shitei, dibutuhkan 5 tahun pengalaman klinis, mengikuti kursus dua hari oleh pemerintah, dan menyerahkan delapan kasus sulit ke Menteri Kesehatan.

 **7\. Ada apa dengan Ritalin?**

Ritalin dilarang oleh Kementerian Kesehatan Jepang sejak Oktober 17, 2007 karena tinggi sekali tingkat adiksi. Beberapa peringatan yang penting adalah masalah bahwa Ritalin itu memang seperti stimulan lain, memiliki efek samping seperti kematian langsung pada orang dengan masalah jantung, meningkatnya perilaku agresif, gejala baru psikosis, gejala manik (salah satu gejala bipolar), dan tendensi bunuh diri. Obat ini masih digunakan secara luas di Amerika walau obat-obat sejenis telah dituntut di pengadilan.

 **8\. Barusan Isogai melakukan hal ilegal dengan menghentikan medikasi Karma?**

Tidak, karena sebagai psikiater yang bertanggung jawab atas Karma, berhak menentukan terapi dan pengobatannya. Terapi tanpa pengobatan bukan hal yang kontroversial, malahan dianggap lebih baik karena efek samping obat-obatan ini yang tidak sepele. Litium bekerja 40% hingga 70% (variasi studi), 'mood stabilizer' yang paling tua dan paling lama dipelajari saja sulit mengontrol bila dosisnya toksik. Dan bila tidak bekerja, memperparah kondisi.

 **9\. Jepang dan medikasi?**

Dua aliran terapi besar di Jepang (diteliti oleh Barat, memiliki efektivitas yang bagus) adalah psikoterapi Morita dan Naikan, dua-duanya bentuk terapi yang tidak memerlukan obat-obatan. Tetapi menemukan rumah sakit yang menyediakan terapi khususnya Naikan itu sulit, tetapi kalau dikelola sesuai dengan standar Barat, hampir tidak bisa dihindari penggunaan medikasi.

 **10\. 23 jenis medikasi? Kenapa banyak sekali?**

Kasus pengobatan diambil dari kasus nyata penderita bipolar, Max (bukan nama asli) oleh seorang psikiater anti-medikasi Harvard. Medikasi yang diambilnya seumur hidupnya berjumlah 34 jenis dan sekitar 12 jenis dikonsumsi dalam sehari. Kasus yang sama bisa ditemukan pada penderita ADD dan skizofrenia. Tetapi karena variasi kasus/legal (berbeda di Jepang), angkanya berbeda, di kasus Karma (karena banyak pengobatan diberhentikan karena tidak cocok) berjumlah 23. Kritik preskripsi dan efek samping adalah hal yang nyata dituntut di pengadilan terhadap perusahaan farmasi besar, penggunaanya pada anak-anak secara ilegal di bawah umur, bahkan semuda umur satu tahun.

Nama psikiater itu Peter Breggin - salah satu pencapaiannya, menang $1.5 juta US atas penuntutan bunuh diri disebabkan antidepresan dan banyak kasus lainnya.

Fakta menariknya, psikiater pro-medikasi yang mendiagnosa Max dengan bipolar, langsung memberinya obat Depakote (untuk dewasa, tidak diuji pengunaanya untuk pediatrik) saat ia baru berumur 1 tahun dan 6 bulan -lalu berlanjut dengan 34 jenis medikasi lainnya sepanjang masa kecilnya. Sementara, psikiater anti-medikasi yang menulis perihal ini, mengkritik efek samping obat-obatan itulah justru yang merusak pasien, sementara efek-efek sampingnya disalah kira sebagai gejala penyakit mental.

Lucunya, kedua psikiater pro-medikasi dan anti-medikasi ini lulusan Harvard.

 **11\. Apakah Isogai akan memalsukan rekor pasien karena berjanji dengan Karma?**

Bukan memalsukan kalau memang perilaku bipolar (muncul episode manik) muncul karena medikasi, dalam cerita ini, Isogai belum dapat memastikan dugaannya.

Bipolar: gangguan diikuti dua episode: episode depresif dan episode manik (kegirangan berlebih) secara siklis.

Unipolar: nama lain untuk depresi.

Kesulitan untuk membedakannya sulit karena memiliki gejala-gejala mirip, menjadi masalah klinis. Tetapi lebih bermasalah karena seorang yang depresi klinis menggunakan antidepresan, sementara antidepresan malah memperparah gejala bipolar. Diagnosa salah atau tertukar adalah masalah umum di psikiatri, terutama karena biasanya pasien bipolar depresi dahulu dan belum pernah mengalami gejala manik, bahkan menganggap gejala manik itu hanya fase gembira. Tetapi gejala manik palsu bisa timbul karena salah obat. Ketika gejala palsu timbul, salah diagnosa terjadi, obat yang salah diberikan, dan ini menjadi lingkaran.

\- refrensi menyusul


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 : Politik

* * *

 _Pertemuan dengan Direktur Rumah Sakit_

* * *

Isogai pertama mengira, bahwa bertemu dengan direktur rumah sakit, juga wakil presiden dari Asosiasi Neuropsikiatri Jepang akan menjadi perkara yang sulit. Tetapi entah kenapa, ia tidak perlu menunggu setelah meminta untuk pertemuan.

Kurasa memang berbeda bila kau memang bekerja untuk orang itu.

Krek. Pintu kantor direktur itu terbuka, memamerkan rak-rak buku antik di atas lantai berkarpet merah anggur, jendela yang luas yang membiarkan cahaya memasuki ruangan di balik sibakan gorden krem.

"Silahkan masuk." Seorang sekretaris mempersilahkannya.

"Terima kasih." Ujar Isogai, lalu lanjut memasuki ruangan itu.

Pria yang berkuasa itu terduduk di belakang meja ruangannya, belakang menghadapi jendela kaca yang memenuhi satu dinding. Ia lalu berdiri dan membungkukkan badan, lalu Isogai pun ikut membungkuk, lebih rendah. Wajahnya tidak banyak berkerut untuk seseorag berumur 70 tahun, walau rambutnya sudah putih mengkilat, wajah kotaknya dilengkapi dengan kacamata berrim emas.

"Silahkan duduk." Ia mempersilahkan Isogai duduk di depannya.

"Terima kasih." Isogai berkata, lalu terkejut karena kursi itu terbuat dari kulit.

"Selamat pagi dokter, aku Masatoshi Noguchi, aku percaya kita belum pernah bertemu di muka secara langsung, dokter." Ia mengeluarkan tangan untuk berjabat. "Kamu adalah psikiater forensik yang dituju pengadilan untuk menangani kasus Akabane Karma, bukan?"

"Benar. Saya, Isogai Yuuma -senang bertemu denganmu, direktur Noguchi." Ia menjabat kembali tangannya.

"Isogai Yuuma." direktur itu bergumam dengan alis terangkat, sepertinya mengenal namanya.

"Ayo, silahkan duduk, apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?" ia mempersilahkannnya sambil melipat tangan, menampilkan deretan gigi putihnya dengan ramah. Isogai pun sudah mempersiapkan kata-katanya.

"Pertama, terima kasih telah memberikan kesempatan untuk bertemu seperti ini.. " Isogai mengambil sebuah berkas dari tasnya dan menaruhnya di atas meja. "Ini berhubung pasienku, Akabane Karma. Setahu saya, andalah yang menerima ke rumah sakit jiwa ini."

"Betul, saya yang menerimanya lewat jalur pengadilan prefektural." Pria itu menjawab.

"Berhubung itu, direktur, maafkan bila saya lancang. Aku ingin mengakses berkas kasus pidana pasien tersebut untuk kebutuhan diagnostik, tetapi untuk itu—"

"Kau membutuhkan surat pengadilan, bukan?" direktur itu memotongnya.

"Benar, direktur."

Pria yang lebih tua itu menatap berkas di atas meja itu, tetapi tidak mengambilnya.

"Sebelum itu, dokter…" ia melipat tangannya. "Aku ingin tahu, apa yang kau berniat lakukan dengan berkas-berkas itu? Aku tahu kamu memiliki desakan dari kepolisian untuk menangani kasus ini, tetapi di saat bersamaan, kau cukup terkenal karena bersaksi. Apakah kamu bermaksud bekerja sama dengan kejaksaan?"

Kesan pertamanya, pria ini susah dibaca. Dan seperti rumornya, direktur ini lebih pro-kesehatan mental.

"Tidak… Ini tidak ada hubungannya dengan prosekusi. Aku hanya ingin lebih banyak mengetahui tentang ayahnya."

"Ayahnya?"

"Lebih tepatnya alasan kenapa ia membunuh ayahnya. Murni alasan diagnostik, direktur."

"Hm, menarik. Kau berspekulasi bahwa pola asuhan ayahnya mungkin terlibat dengan kesehatan mentalnya?" direktur itu bertanya.

"Betul." jawab Isogai.

"Kenapa anda bisa berpikir seperti itu?"

Isogai membuka berkas pasien Karma dan melanjutkan;

"Diagnosa yang dibuat sebelum aku menangani pasien ini di antaranya bipolar dengan psikosis, diduga kuat skizofrenia paranoid karena gejala bersilang. Kurasa, masih terlalu dini untuk sebuah diagnosa pasti. Tetapi aku memiliki dugaan kalau sikap paranoidnya ini bukan karena psikosis, tetapi disebabkan trauma. Psikosis aku duga, disebabkan medikasi, karena secara esensi, sikap paranoidnya rasional."

"Disebabkan medikasi?" direktur itu memicingkan matanya.

"Betul." Ianjut Isogai. "Gejala psikosis dan mania timbul bersamaan dengan dimulainya pengobatan, terutama dengan kelas SSRI*, sehingga bisa saja terjadi diagnosis silang dengan bipolar. Sehingga, kemungkinan skizofrenia paranoid atau depresi klinis lebih memungkinkan..Bahkan sekarang, aku merasa medikasi yang ia jalani sekarang adalah salah diagnosa."

[*Selective Serotonin Reuptake Inhibitors – kelas obat-obatan antidepresan]

"Salah diagnosa ya.. Hmm… Ini berkas pasiennya, kan?" direktur menunjuk ke berkas di tangannya.

"Ya, direktur. Ini berkasnya." Isogai lalu menyodorkannya pada pria itu.

Ia membolak-balik beberapa halaman, membacanya untuk beberapa waktu. Sementara Isogai merasakan sebuah gemuruh yang tidak enak di dadanya, membangun.

"Apakah anda sudah mempertimbangkan gangguan kepribadian paranoid?" direktur itu menyarankan.

"Sudah, tetapi tidak sedrastis ini. Banyak gejala yang saling menutupi, aku harus mengkonfirmasinya, kalau bisa, membuatnya lebih terbuka dengan terapi."

Pria itu membuka halaman-halaman diagnose lama.

"Jadi, direktur, aku mohon, surat izin ini akan sangat membantu."

Berkas pasien itu ditutupnya, setelah menutup konklusi, menyerahkannya kembali ke Isogai.

"Dokter Isogai, sepertinya anda harus mengubah paradigma anda mengenai kasus ini."

Saat ia mengatakan itu, ekspresinya ramah berubah seketika.

"Kita adalah psikiater, bukan?" digantikan dengan nada yang lebih serius.

"Maaf, tapi, apa maksud, direktur..?" Isogai bertanya.

"Kau tahu, aku membaca beberapa tulisanmu, dokter Isogai."

Pernyataan itu sempat mengejutkannya, Isogai tidak menyangka bahwa seseorang yang berposisi begitu tinggi di Asosiasi Neuropsikiatri membaca tulisannya.

"Benarkah..? Aku tersanjung."

"Anda memang menulis beberapa karya pionir dalam psikiatri Jepang, cukup mengesankan, menurutku… Terutama tentang kasus menganalisa pemalsuan kegilaan dengan mikroekspresi Ekman, beserta kiprahmu bersaksi di pengadilan."

Entah kenapa, walau karyanya disanjung, Isogai merasa bahwa direktur itu sudah tidak menyukai spekulasinya, atau lebih tepatnya, dirinya.

"Tetapi di rumah sakit ini, sebaiknya kau menyelidiki atas dasar pasien dulu, bukan berkas pidana." Pria itu melanjutkan.

"Tetapi professor, aku merasa berkas-berkas—"

"Dokter Isogai. Aku merasa kamu terlalu cepat melompat ke daerah forensik daripada psikiatri. Kita ini psikiater, bukan penyelidik, bukan?" kali ini ia menekankan dengan nada yang tidak menyetujui.

Isogai mengepalkan tangaannya, tidak mengerti kenapa spekulasinya tidak dihiraukan, dan kenapa ia merasakan semacam perlakuan antagonistis –padahal dugaannya cukup masuk akal.

"Baik, maafkan aku direktur." pria yang lebih muda itu memutuskan untuk merendahkan kepala dulu, untuk sekarang.

"Sebaiknya kamu selesai menyelidiki apabila gejalanya disebabkkan atau medikasi atau bukan. Tetapi, aku rasa tidak mungkin disebabkan medikasi, bukankah begitu, dokter?"

Melihat minimnya catatan mengenai gejala akibat medikasi, Isogai sudah menduga kalau memang ada sesuatu yang aneh.

Dan memintanya untuk menyelidiki itu sama saja seperti memintanya membuang waktu.

"Apa maksud, anda direktur.?"

Direktur itu tersenyum secara politis, menarik garis jelas sebuah teritori yang tidak boleh ia langgar.

"Penangan pasienmu sebelumnsya, dr. Kimura, adalah muridku. Medikasi yang diambil Karma adalah bagian dari program khusus rumah sakit ini, risetnya sudah disetujui Kementrian dan bahkan, medikasi yang ia gunakan semuanya dengan riset terkini."

 _Terkini? Bukannya itu kata lain untuk belum teruji?_

"Direktur, apakah partisipasi Akabane Karma dalam riset ini sudah disetujui oleh pasien?" Isogai bertanya, berusaha memastikan apa yang ia dengar.

"Apa maksudmu, dokter? Ia dianggap tidak mampu membuat keputusan, sehingga keputusannya jatuh pada walinya, yakni negara. Dan aku, sebagai psikiater yang dituju atas pengadilan atas Karma, memutuskan apakah ia masuk riset itu atau tidak."

Ternyata apa yang ia takutkan itu benar.

Berarti, menyatakan medikasinya tidak efektif atau memperparah pasien sama saja dengan mengatakan riset itu bermasalah..

Dan mengatakan bahwa diagnosa itu salah sama saja dengan melawan psikiater sebelumnya, psikiater yang ditunjuk khusus oleh direktur, dan itu sama saja dengan…

Melawan direktur.

Perasaan tidak enak itu ternyata…

"Kalau begitu, maafkan aku direktur, aku akan menyelidiki kembali gejala-gejalanya."

Direktur itu tersenyum, senang bahwa pria itu mengerti sejauh apa ia dapat mengintervensi.

"Baiklah, tidak apa-apa." direktur itu berkata "Aku mengerti kau antusias dengan yang berbau forensik. Kau sendiri juga sedang mengumpulkan kasus untuk lisensi psikiater yuridis, bukan?"

Isogai mempunyai perasaan buruk bahwa direktur itu akan berniat mempersulit ambisinya, tidak, pertanyaan itu adalah ancaman yang jelas-jelas. Direktur itu melanjutkan, memamerkan deretan gigi putihnya.

"Tangani saja kasus ini dengan tenang, aku dapat menawarkan kasus yang lebih menarik untukmu kalau kasus ini terlalu membosankan."

Kasus yang lebih menarik.

Maksudnya; _aku akan mencabutmu dari pasienmu bila engkau macam-macam_.

Isogai tetap memasang wajah yang tenang, ia tahu, direktur itu sedang mencari tanda-tanda submisi maupun perlawanan. Untuk kasus ini, lebih baik tidak usah melakukan keduanya. Dalam kata lain, direktur itu sama saja mengancamnya secara halus untuk tidak mencampuri risetnya.

"Terima kasih, direktur, kalau begitu saya akan melakukan yang terbaik."

"Ada lagi?" direktur itu mengumbar senyumnya lagi.

"Tidak ada, direktur."

Pria itu melihat jam tangannya.

"Kalau begitu saya permisi dulu dokter, aku ada pertemuan sebentar lagi."

Isogai bangkit berdiri dan menyalaminya.

"Terima kasih atas waktunya, direktur Noguchi." ia membungkukkan badan.

"Sama-sama, dokter Isogai. Kabari aku perkembangannya."

Dan sekretaris pria itu mempersilahkan Isogai keluar, meninggalkan pria itu di dalam ruangannya dengan rak-rak bukunya yang tinggi. Sementara, Isogai keluar bertangan kosong, tanpa surat pengadilan itu. Lalu, direktur itu meraih ganggang teleponnya.

"Berapa nomor kepolisian prefektur?" ia bertanya ke sekretarisnya.

"03-3888-110." jawab sekretarisnya.

Direktur itu menekan tombol-tombol telepon itu, lalu menunggu dengan tidak sabar setelah menekan dial.

["Halo, ini Takahashi, kepolisian."] suara di telepon itu akhirnya menjawab.

"Takahashi, lama tidak berjumpa."

["Ah, direktur, apa kabar?"]

"Baik, Takahashi. Aku membutuhkan bantuanmu."

["Bantuan? Tentu saja, apa yang kau butuhkan, direktur?"]

"Aku butuh melihat berkas warganegara seseorang."

["Umum atau terklasifikasi?"]

"Apa saja yang kau punya."

"Baiklah, tetapi aku membutuhkan sekitar dua hari. Siapa orang beruntung itu?"]

"Isogai Yuuma, psikiater, bekas pengajar paruh waktu di Universitas Nagoya."

["Oh! Bukannya itu psikiater forensik yang membuat heboh koran prefektur dengan kasus pemalsuan penyakit mental itu?"]

"Benar. Dia bekerja untukku sekarang."

["Wah, hebat sekali, seperti yang diharapkan dari wakil presiden JSPN*.]

(*singkatan Inggris untuk Asosiasi Neuropsikiatri Jepang.)

"Kau bisa mengirimkannya ke alamatku, Takahashi?"

["Lebih baik aku menemuimu langsung, saja, direktur."]

"Kalau begitu, 20,000 yen itu akan di tanganmu malam ini."

["Seperti biasa, senang bekerja sama denganmu, direktur. Ada berkas lagi yang ingin kudapatkan?"]

"Tidak ada, Takahasi. Selamat siang."

["Baik, direktur. Selamat siang juga."]

Klik. Telpon itu menutup pembicaraan rahasia itu, sementara, direktur itu menulis sebuah cek untuk diuangkan.

"Isogai Yuuma, ya.." ia bergumam.

"Sebaiknya, kau tidak macam-macam.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Sementara, Isogai yang baru keluar dari ruangan itu berjalan dengan langkah yang sedikit gontai, kehilangan petunjuk yang bisa saja membawanya lebih dekat untuk memecahkan dilema ini. Ia tidak menyangka, direktur itu akan bersikap seperti ini.

Tidak melihat jalan, ia tidak sengaja menabrak seorang pria yang sedang melewati lorong, berkasnya jatuh.

"Ah, maafkan aku—" Isogai meminta maaf.

"Tidak apa-apa." Pria di depannya itu membantunya memungut berkasnya.

Ketika Isogai mengangkat dagunya, ia hampir menjatuhkan berkasnya ketika ia sadar bahwa orang itu adalah CEO dari perusahaan farmasi Grant Farma.

"Terima kasih.." Isogai berkata, lalu membungkuk kepadanya sebagai tanda minta maaf. Pria itu hanya tersenyum, lalu membalikkan punggungnya menuju ke ujung lorong.

 _Satu-satunya ruangan di ujung lorong adalah, ruang direktur._

Isogai menutup mulutnya, nafasnya seperti tercuri dari paru-parunya, terlalu terperanjat untuk berkata apa-apa. Skenario yang melesat di otaknya membuat lututnya lemas, membayangkan apa yang sedang terjadi bila dugaannya benar.

 _Buat apa seorang CEO Grant Farma bertemu dengan sebuah direktur rumah sakit?_

Memang, rumah sakit mendapatkan komisi dari perusahaan farmasi untuk mempreskripsi obat-obatan ini, itu adalah hal yang biasa.

Membahas penjualan obat-obatan ini adalah biasa.

 _Tetapi Grant Farma bukan datang untuk menjual obat._

Mereka bahkan belum memiliki obat yang sudah beredar di pasaran.

"Tidak mungkin…" Isogai menggeleng kepalanya.

Grant Farma adalah perusahaan farmasi baru.

Berarti kalaupun ada, semua obat-obatannya masih dalam tahap pengujian.

Mereka datang untuk membahas..

 _Kerjasama pengujian obat-obatan baru kepada pasien rumah sakit ini._

Dimana mayoritas pasiennya terlalu sakit untuk mewakili pilihannya sendiri.

"Karma…" Isogai membuka lembaran-lembaran medikasi Karma, mengkonfirmasi bahwa beberapa tanggal penggunaan obat-obatan itu pada Karma bersamaan dengan tahap pengujian obat-obatan yang kini sudah beredar di pasaran.

"Apa maksudnya ini…" Isogai menutup berkas itu dan segera bergegas kembali ke mobilnya.

 _Lebih baik kalau yang diujikan adalah obat-obatan pada tahap akhir riset sebelum dilepaskan ke pasar._

 _Tetapi, kebanyakan obat-obatan ini masih di tahap awal atau tengah riset._

"Itu berarti.." Isogai bergumam sambil menelusuri lorong rumah sakit itu.

Pasien yang menderita penyakit mental berat, tidak dapat menolak partisipasi dalam riset uji coba obat-obatan tersebut.

Karena meraup keuntungan besar dari rumah sakit, pasien yang tidak bisa menolak adalah sasaran yang terbaik…

"Sial.." Isogai jarang sekali mengutuk, tetapi ini sudah keterlaluan.

Mereka tidak bisa menolak bahkan bila itu berarti efek sampingnya, merusak tubuh mereka.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 _Pertemuan dengan Inspektur_

* * *

Hari itu juga, Isogai memutuskan ia akan mendapatkan informasi itu. Bila tidak adanya surat pengadilan menghentikannya, ia akan mencari cara lain.

Salah satunya, berbincang dengan dua cangkir kopi.

"Inspektur Ishihara, terima kasih sudah datang pada hari kerja seperti ini."

Kedua pria itu duduk di sebuah kafe sederhana langganan Isogai di dekat rumah sakit itu.

"Ah tidak apa-apa, dokter. Aku seharusnya yang berterima kasih dari dulu karena anda mau menerima kasus ini dalam waktu yang sangat singkat."

"Tidak apa-apa, aku menikmatinya." jawab Isogai.

"Hah. Aku baru mendengar seseorang mengatakan hal itu mengenai seorang pasien yang menyulitkan." inspektur itu berkata.

Isogai tertawa kecil. "Saya hanya menikmati profesiku saja.."

Isnpektur itu menyeruput kopinya, lalu melanjutkan;

"Oh, iya.. Dokter Isogai, apa yang ingin kamu bicarakan tentang kasus Akabane Karma?"

"Hm. Aku ingin mencari tahu tentang ayahnya, Akabane Aragaki. Kira-kira inspektur ada petunjuk yang dapat membantuku untuk mencari informasi?" tanya Isogai.

"Informasi? Maksudmu berkas kasus?"

"Ya, berkas kasus." jawab Isogai.

" Saya rasa itu tidak terbuka kecuali kau mengajukan sebuah surat pengadilan."

"Ah begitu ya, maafkan aku inspektur..."

Isogai mendecak lidah karena kecewa.

"Tidak apa-apa. Tetapi memangnya apa yang ingin kau cari tahu di berkas kasusnya?" tanya inspektur itu.

"Aku mau mencari lebih banyak tentang masa kecilnya, tetapi aku tidak tahu harus mencari dari mana, ia sulit membicarakannya denganku." Isogai berkata sambil menggaruk kepala.

"Oh. Kalau itu, kau tidak akan menemukan banyak di berkas kasus, sejarah pendidikan dan wali semuanya sama dengan rekor psikiater."

"Bahkan yang terklasifikasi?" tanya Isogai, terkejut oleh betapa sedikitnya informasi bahkan di berkas resmi.

"Aku yakin. Lebih banyak detil tentang pembunuhan itu daripada riwayat anak itu."

"Begitu ya.." Isogai berkontemplasi.

"Tetapi kau bisa mencari tahu dengan orang-orang yang mengenalnya." inspektur itu menyarankan.

"Mengenalnya?"

"Hm, ini.." inspektur itu merogoh sakunya. "

"Ini alamat rumahnya,pria itu menyekolahkan anaknya sendiri dengan guru privatnya masing-masing. Ini belum masuk berkas, karena aku menyelidikinya sendiri dengan menanyakan orang-orang sekitar." Pria itu lalu menyodorkan beberapa carik kertas berisi kontak informasi.

Bagi Isogai, rasanya seperti diterpa angin harapan.

"Inspektur… Benarkah aku boleh menerima informasi ini..?" tanya Isogai.

"Yah, kalau kau mau tahu tentang pembunuhan itu tentu saja kau butuh surat pengadilan. Tetapi ini informasi yang kudapatkan sendiri, aku juga sering membantu tim penyelidik." jawabnya.

"Terima kasih banyak, inspektur!" Isogai mengenggam kertas berisi alamat-alamat itu di tangannya dengan semangat yang baru.

"Tetapi dengan satu syarat." ujar inspektur itu, membuat Isogai mendongakkan kepala. "-kau harus membagikan detilnya padaku bila menemukan apa-apa."

Isogai menghela napas lega.

 _Syaratnya ternyata hanya itu saja._

"Tenang saja inspektur, itu pasti. Aku akan memberitahu kalau aku menemukan sesuatu." jawab Isogai, tersenyum.

Ini bisa saja menjadi petunjuknya.

* * *

 **A.N.**

Alasan Isogai tidak tahu ini, karena Isogai hanyalah pekerja kontrak, bukanlah anggota rumah sakit. Hanya anggota rumah sakit yang diwajibkan mengikuti pertemuan staf yang diadakan minimal dua tahun sekali untuk membahas budget (pendanaan, misalnya dari farmasi) dan polis (ketentuan).

P.S. episode berikutnya si bocah itu akan muncul kok.

-refrensi menyusul.


	6. Chapter 6

"Kau datang..."

Itulah yang akan selalu ia katakan, ditambah satu atau dua sindiran, sedikit-dikitnya decakan lidahnya yang membuat siapapun, kalau bukan seorang psikiater berumur 28 tahun itu, merasa tidak dianggap.

Hari itu, keheningan yang menyambutnya lebih patut disebut sebuah suara, memekakkan telinganya.

 _Keheningan yang tidak masuk akal._

"Karma..?"

Tidak disambut serentetan sindiran, kakinya yang bersilang di atas tempat tidur sambil menertawakannya. Namun hari itu ia disambut dengan mulut yang mengatup kaku, lalu terbuka tipis namun bisu. Sosok anak kecil berambut merah yang biasanya berceloteh kepadanya, tergeletak kaku di lantai, menambah kepada keheningan yang memekakkan telinga itu.

 _Kar. Ma._

Ia memanggilnya, tetapi suaranya tercekat dalam tenggorokannya sendiri. Ia berteriak, berusaha, tetapi tenggorokannya mengagalkannya. Dan tubuh kecil yang terlihat dingin itu tidak kunjung bangun, atau lebih tepatnya tidak akan pernah terbangun lagi.

Matanya bahkan tetap terbuka di akhir penderitaannya, karena tidak ada orang yang sudi menutupnya.

Tolong..

 _Siapapun..!_

Setidaknya, biarkan aku menutup matanya..!

Aku ingin menutup matanya!

Tetapi betapa kuat pun ia ingin mewujudkan tangannya sendiri untuk meraihnya, bahkan hanya untuk sekedar menutup matanya saja, ia tidak bisa. Mimpi itu hanyalah gambaran dalam pikirannya.

Mungkin, semacam ilham Tuhan.

Gambaran yang terlalu mengerikan untuk hanya menjadi mimpi.

Lalu semuanya berubah menjadi putih bersih, menyilaukan. Dan dibalik kilauan cahaya yang pelan-pelan meredupkan putih itu, Karma berdiri, membuka mulutnya. Berusaha memberinya sebuah pesan.

 _Apa yang berusaha ia katakan?_

.

.  
.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Ugh.."

Suara berdering membangunkannya.

 _Alarm..?_

Teriakan perang, suara bangun paginya.

 _Klik._

Pria itu mengepalkan tangannya, mengamati jari-jemarinya yang terasa kaku.

Akhirnya tangannya dapat bergerak juga, begitu pikir Isogai, walaupun hanya untuk menunda alarm itu untuk tiga menit. Bahkan jari-jemarinya masih terasa lumpuh seperti mimpi itu. Dan bayang-bayang pasien cilik itu masih menghantui kesadarannya. Kata-kata yang berusaha ia sampaikan padanya di tengah kilau cahaya putih.

 _Tidak bisa diingatnya._

"Sebuah mimpi..," Isogai bergumam ke dirinya sendiri, memegang kepalanya untuk menenangkan sakit kepala hebat yang tiba tiba datang untuk memecahkan kepalanya.

 _Bangun._

Ia tahu itu adalah sebuah mimpi dan ia sudah bangun. Tetapi baginya, ia masih terperangkap begitu sempurna dalam mimpi buruk itu.

 _Bangun. Bangun. Bangun._

Entah kenapa rasanya seperti belum bangun, bahkan ketika matahari sudah menyinarinya seterik ini. Mata emasnya terkatup setengah karena silau matahari.

"Hari minggu, yah.." ia berkata sambil menutup mati alarm itu.

Klik.

"Aku akan terlambat untuk sermon.."

Isogai Yuuma, mengatakan kepada dunia selamat pagi.

.

.

Chapter 6: Hening

Hari Minggu.

Entah kenapa, kakinya sudah berlari sebelum akal sehatnya, membawanya kembali ke rumah sakit jiwa itu. Meninggalkan katedral gereja itu untuk sebuah desakan instingtual. Langkah-langkah yang berubah menjadi derapan kaki, berpacu dengan waktu untuk sesuatu buruk yang ia belum ketahui, sebuah ketidakpastian yang juga pasti.

 _Pergi_. Apapun caranya ia harus pergi.

Jiwanya yang menjerit padanya, bahwa sesuatu akan terjadi.

Seseorang akan mati -hari itu juga.

Perasaan sesuatu yang akan melepaskan diri dari genggaman tangannya, dan tidak akan pernah kembali.

Teriakan melolong sesuatu yang akan melepaskan dirinya

-sendiri.

Setelah membanting setir dan mengemudi seperti setan di jalanan, ia berhenti depan gedung rumah sakit itu.

 _Pertemuan Terakhir Dengan Pasien 106_

Setidaknya, itulah yang melintas di bayangannya sembari melanggar rambu-rambu lalu lintas. Terbayang sebuah tulisan tangannya sendiri yang tidak pernah ia tulis, tertoreh tinta merah pada halaman terakhir di bukunya.

Pertemuan Terakhir.

Pikiran itu mengguncang tubuhnya dan semakin kencanglah ia berlari, lalu Isogai terhenti pada langkahnya. _Ah, aku mengingatnya,_ terbesit seperti kilat di pikirannya.

"Tolong aku."

Itu perkataan yang coba ia katakan dalam mimpi itu.

.

.  
.

.

 **Pertemuan Hari Minggu Pertama Dengan Pasien 106**

Biasanya, bila ia membuka pintu, pasien cilik itu akan duduk menyilangkan kaki di atas tempat tidur itu, memasangkan muka tampak seperti ia jengkel padanya. Lalu, Isogai akan menatap dinding-dinding yang memisahkannya dari dunia, tidak pernah gagal bertanya mengapa ruangan itu tak berjendela -lalu mengingat kembali kenapa.

Dan selalu, Karma akan tanpa gagal, menyambutnya dengan sebuah tatapan dingin atau serentetan kalimat pedas.

"Karma..!"

Tetapi kali ini, Isogai sampai dengan nafas terengah-engah, diikuti para staf yang melihatnya lari seperti dikejar sesuatu yang tidak tampak, mendobrak pintu dengan keras.

"!"

Isogai disambut seorang figur yang tergeletak lemas di samping tempat tidur, sebuah lengan baju robek melingkari lehernya. Ia bersuara begitu sedikit, tenggorokannya tersedak-sedak, dan mukanya biru pucat dalam warna yang sekarat.

Pasien 106 dengan sebuah simpul mati di lehernya -oksigen hampir terputus dari paru-parunya.

"Panggil ambulans inspektur, sekarang!" perintah Isogai, berusaha menjaga pikirannya di situasi darurat ini. Waktu seperti melambat ketika kakinya berderap melintasi ruangan. Sementara pasien kecil yang kesadarannya sudah remang-remang, menatapnya seperti ia baru saja melihat hantu.

"Kau..." pasien cilik itu bergumam dengan tidak percaya.

" INSPEKTUR, benda tajam, apapun, tolong!" Staf, tolong ambil alat untuk resusitasi pernapasan dan jantung!" perintah Isogai, tangannya bergulat melepaskan ikatan mati itu.

"…"

Mata merkuri itu mengerjap sekali, dua kali, lalu membelalak terkejut karena hampir mustahil bahwa orang itu akan berada disini –mereka tidak pernah berjanji bertemu di hari Minggu.

"Karma! Bertahanlah." Isogai berkata sambil berusaha membuka jeratan di lehernya.

Suaranya yang samar-samar di telinganya menganggunya di tengah sensasi yang mencegat lehernya.

"Kh.." ia tersedak.

Bahkan jika itu hanya sebuah halusinasi pre-mortem, ia tidak ingin kenang-kenangannya ke alam sana diisi oleh seorang psikiater bodoh yang baru saja ia kenal, Dan anehnya, mengingat psikiater bodoh itu membuat segalanya terasa semakin perih, lebihmenyakitkan.

"Kh.. kh.. menye..dih..kan.." bahkan kata-katanya pun tercegat.

Berusaha membantu seseorang yang jelas-jelas sedang bunuh diri, itulah sentimennya kepada psikiater yang berusaha membantunya. Membantunya seakan ia tidak punya siapapun, mempunyai sanak atau orang yang ia kasihi.

 _KAU MEMANG BENAR-BENAR SENDIRI DI DUNIA INI, BODOH._

Karma terhenyak, itulah teriakan bangunnya. Mengingatkannya kalau memang, ia sendiri. Sebuah perasaan menyedihkan yang membuatnya ingin tercipta lagi hanya untuk terbunuh lagi, membuatnya merasa begitu berdosa di samping dari perasaannya yang benar-benar hanya ingin menghilangkan diri.

Memang itulah kenyataan dari hidupnya yang menyedihkan.

 _Hidup seorang biadab yang membunuh ayahnya sendiri._

"Khkhh.." , ia tersedak lebih parah ketika tangan kecilnya menarik simpul itu sekuat tenaga, memutuskan oksigen sepenuhnya dari paru-parunya. Sementara, ingatan-ingatannya mengenai ayahnya menghantamnya kembali, mengingatkan kembali betapa menyakitkannya, betapa memuaskannya, betapa ia menyesali dan juga tidak menyesali perbuatannya.

"Khkh…A-yah.."

Betapa ia membenci dirinya karena ia tidak bisa hanya benar-benar mencintai atau membencinya. Entah kenapa, air matanya mengalir untuk orang yang ia benci dan cintai lebih dari siapapun.

 _Setan yang ia panggil ayahanda._

"HENTIKAN." Isogai menjauhkan kepalan tangan Karma dari usaha apapun untuk lebih mengencangkan simpulnya.

" . pergi..." bocah itu mengayun-ayun tangan dan kakinya, berusaha melawan segala usahanya untuk membantunya.

"HENTIKAN!"

Isogaii menepis tangannya,sambil berusaha melepaskan balutan kain itu di antara tendangan dari pasien cilik yang melawan usahanya.

"KHk. KHK..! Kepa-rat. KHK. Pergi-"

"Sial.." desis pria itu ketika ia sadar bahwa usaha apapun untuk menyobek kain itu harus melibatkan tangannya memasuki lilitan tali itu, meremukkan saluran pernapasan Karma yang sudah tercekik itu. Sementara inspektur beserta para penjaga fasilitas bergegas untuk mencari alat yang dapat memotong lilitan itu, kaki tangan Karma sudah menggantung dengan lunglai.

Isogaii menancapkan taringnya ke kain itu, berusaha mengkoyaknya. Sekuat tenaga ia mencoba tetapi tidak berhasil menembusnya. Dan ia teringat bahwa kain pakaian itu memang didesain untuk melindungi pasien dari melukai diri -tahan koyakan.

Segala akal berkocok dalam benaknya, karena ia tahu akan terlalu telat menunggu inspektur itu.

Sesuatu mengatakan kepadanya. Bahwa anak itu akan mati bila ia menunggu lebih lama.

 _Bahwa semuanya akan terlambat._

Sementara anak kecil yang tersengal sengal di pangkuannya berusaha mendorongnya dengan amat lemas.

"Karma, janga—"

Kalimatnya terhenti ketika matanya jatuh kepada gelas air putih kosong yang berada di tengah ruangan. Sebuah ilham yang jatuh kepadanya.

Seperti dikejar setan, ia meraih gelas itu dan memecahkannya. Bilah pecahan helas beradu dengan lilitan mematikan itu, mengoyak kain yang melilit lehernya dengan cekatan.

Putus.

Dan tubuh Karma jatuh lunglai di tangannya, meninggalkan lehernya dengan bekas merah dari lilitan kain itu.

"Dokter!" sebuah suara dari lorong, diikuti derapan kaki.

Inspektur itu akhirnya masuk ke ruangan dengan sebuah pisau, diikuti dengan para penjaga fasilitas beserta peralatan medis.

Isogaii masih menopang tubuh kecil itu di tangannya.

"Oh Tuhan... Karma.. karma..." ,ia mengguncangkannya lagi, ia sudah tak sadarkan diri.

"Tolong.. tolong.. kau masih bernapas kan.." rasanya air matanya mau mengalir ketika ia menyapu jemarinya di atas hidungnya, tetapi Karma sama sekali tidak bernapas. Ia segera menelungkupkan Karma dan memerintah staf.

"Debrifillator!"

(Defibrillator, khususnya yang dipakai sekarang, AED - perangkat portable kejutan listrik melalui dada ke jantung )

Bug. Satu kejutan listrik.

"Aku akan melakukan CPR." Isogai melepas jasnya.

Tanpa mengambil waktu, menaruh kedua telapak tangannya di atas tulang dadanya.

30 kompresi dada sebelum mengecek pernapasan dan sirkulasi.

"Stetoskop."

Isogai mencoba mendengar tanda-tanda untuk pernapasan, tetapi telinganya tidak memercayai apa yang baru saja terjadi. Bukan hanya pernapasannya saja yang berhenti-

-jantungnya juga berhenti berdetak.

Pikirannya teraduk rata, porak-poranda yang berusaha mencari pengertian dari apa yang baru saja terjadi.

 _Bagaimana seorang anak berumur 15 tahun mengalami serangan jantung?_

Akhirnya Isogai memutuskan, tidak ada waktu lagi memindahkannya ke ruangan bawah dengan perlengkapan medis yang lebih lengkap.

Isogai memposisikan tubuh berlutu di samping, mengangkat dagunya, telapak tangan mendorong kepalanya dengan hati-hati ke belakang, lalu memencet hidungnya. Lalu, Isogai menarik napas dalam-dalam dan menutupi mulutnya dengan bibirnya dengan rapat.

Satu nafas panjang selama satu detik.

Matanya memperhatikan dadanya yang perlahan-lahan naik.

Nafas kedua.

30 kompresi.

 _-satu siklus._

Satu nafas, dua nafas.

30 kompresi.

 _-dua siklus._

Satu nafas, dua nafas.

30 kompresi.

 _-tiga siklus._

Satu nafas, dua nafas.

30 kompresi.

 _-empat siklus._

Satu nafas, dua nafas.

30 kompresi.

-lima siklus.

Ia masih tidak siuman.

"Debrifillator!"

Tubuh kecilnya menegang dengan kejutan perangkat itu.

Satu nafas, dua nafas.

30 kompresi.

 _-enam siklus._

Satu nafas, dua nafas.

30 kompresi.

 _-tujuh siklus._

Satu nafas, dua nafas.

30 kompresi.

 _-delapan siklus._

Satu nafas, dua nafas.

1 kompresi.

2 kompresi.

3 kompresi.

 _4 kompresi._

"!"

Isogai terhenti ketika Karma terbatuk-batuk, dada kecilnya membusung lagi, wajahnya berkerut karena kesakitan, tanda-tanda vitalnya sudah kembali –pernapasannya.

"Karma...?" Isogai kembali memakai stetoskop untuk mendengarkan tanda-tanda.

Mata merkuri itu hanya membuka sesaat, menatapnya sesaat sebelum menutup kembali, lalu terkapar tidak sadar.

"Masker oksigen. Suster, tolong atur SpO2 pada tekanan 95-98, pCO2 pada tekanan 5-6 kilopascal, aku tidak mau ada hiperventilasi." perintah Isogai sambil memasangkan masker, lalu mengecek tanda-tanda vitalnya lagi.

"Paramedik di lorong!" teriak salah satu staf, membuat Isogai menghela napas lega.

Bantuan akhirnya datang, para pekerja segera menaikkan Karma ke ambulans dan mengangkutnya. Sementara, Isogai menjelaskan rinciannya sambil menuju mobil ambulans dan berangkat bersama para paramedic ke UGD rumah sakit terdekat.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Setelah sampai di rumah sakit itu, penanganan Karma diberikan kepada dokter spesialis gawat darurat, membuat Isogai menghela napas lega, karena sudah bertahun-tahun ia tidak menangani kondisi medis, sekaligus bersyukur ia tetap dapat menyelamatannya, persis seperti apa yang ia dulu diajarkan. Walaupun ia pernah bekerja setahun di rumah sakit, tetap saja ia seorang psikiater, bukan dokter.

Isogai menghela napasnya, duduk di kursi tunggu di depan kamar pasien Karma.

"Kau tak apa apa, dokter?" seorang pria menyambutnya.

Inspektur.  
"Aku tidak apa apa, inspektur. Lututku hanya terasa sedikit lemas." jawabnya sambil lekas berdiri, mengecek keadaan Karma yang belum siuman di jendela pintu.

Inspektur itu menatapnya dengan khawatir.

"Dokter." Ia memanggil.  
"Ya?"  
"Adakah petunjuk kenapa ia berlaku seperti ini..?" tanyanya.

Isogai sendiri pun ingin tahu kenapa. Kenapa Karma melakukan ini, bahkan setelah ia sudah berjanji dengannya.

"Kemungkinan besar depresi." Jawab Isogai.

"Kautahu kenapa alasannya?" tanya inspektur itu lagi.

"Aku bisa menerka, tetapi aku tidak bisa bilang secara pasti. Belum.. ia sama sekali belum membuka dirinya."  
"Pasien yang sulit." Inspektur itu berkomentar.

Isogaii menghela napas yang lelah.

"Aku mau melihat Karma dulu, inspektur." Isogai berkata padanya sambil menuju pintu.

"Baiklah. Aku berharap ia tidak apa-apa." Jawabnya.

Isogai memberikan sebuah senyuman yang pahit.

"Semoga…" jawabnya sembari memasuki ruangan pasien.

Klik. Pintu itu tertutup, lalu pria itu membalikkan badannya dan terkaget karena Karma yang masih terbaring di tempat tidur itu membuka matanya, walau terkatup setengah.

"Karma.." Isogai bergumam, lalu berjalan ke arahnya dan duduk di samping tempat tidurnya. Ia tidak mengatakan apa-apa, hanya memperhatikan mata merkuri itu yang dengan kosong menatap langit-langit kamar itu. Perlahan mata merkuri itu menatap ke arahnya, sedikit terkejut karena ia baru sadar Isogai ternyata ada di sana. Mulutnya membuka, mengeluarkan suara yang hampir seperti bisikan.

"Hei.. Dokter.."

Isogai mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali. Baru pertama kalinya, Karma memanggilnya dengan gelar aslinya.

"Ya, Karma..?" pria itu menjawabnya.

Karma tidak menjawabnya, mata merkuri itu hanya terus memandangnya. Tatapan melankolis yang rapuh, seakan ia dapat memercayainya Sungguh berbeda dengan ketika ia berhadapan dengannnya di ruangan itu, sebagai pasien pria itu yang tidak ia , begitu banyak pertanyaan yang ingin Isogai tanyakan, berkelebat di pikirannya.

"Dokter.." ia memanggilnya lagi.

Mereka bertukar pandang, pasien cilik itu mencari tanda-tanda di matanya, entahlah apa itu, Isogai tidak tahu. Tetapi, soroton matanya mencari seperti seseorang yang kehilangan jalannya.

"Ada apa, Karma..?"

Pasien cilik itu menutup matanya dan membuka bibirnya, berkata, setipis bisikan.

"Berikan aku napas buatan itu lagi."

Anak kecil itu tidak tertawa, lalu mata merkurinya terbuka, menatapnya, tanpa mengedip. Sementara, pria itu tidak memercayai telinganya.

Tidak ada sarkasme, segelintir pun kepura-puraan maupun kesinisan yang biasa itu, tiada sedikit pun nada yang merendahkan martabat.

Dan itu membuat Isogai takut, entah kenapa. seperti rasanya nafasnya mau berhenti.

Bocah itu hanya tersenyum, walau pria itu berusaha tidak memercayainya. Bahwa walau hanya sesaat, semilisekon, ada kepedihan di sorot matanya.

"Tolong."

Ia berkata sebelum matanya menutup kembali.

"Buat aku bernapas lagi."

.  
.

.

.

.

"Karma..? Karma..?" dokter itu memanggil namanya berulang kali.

Isogai mengulurkan tangannya.

"Apakah kau demam.."

Sesaat sebelum jemarinya menyentuh jidatnya, mata merkuri itu terbuka kembali dan Karma menepis tangannya - tenaganya tidak sekuat biasanya.

Pasien cilik itu hanya melototi dokter itu yang terkejut karena ia bangun begitu tiba-tiba.

"Lucu sekali, di saat aku belum gila, semua orang mengira aku bercanda."

Karma berseloroh dengan suara yang kecil, berusaha bangkit dari tempatnya.

"Tunggu, Karma! Kau masih belum-"  
Karma menepis kembali tangannya dan menatapnya dengan jengkel.

"Setelah aku sudah gila, semua orang menganggap, tidak ada yang kukatakan itu tidak gila"

"Karma, itu bukan maksudku-"

"Dan sekarang ketika aku siuman." ia menatapnya dengan panas. "-kau menganggapku demam."

Pluk. Karma menjatuhkan kepalanya ke tempat tidur, lalu tertawa dengan lemas.

"Hahah... " tawanya itu mereda menjadi sebuah ekspresi datar.

"Karma..?" Isogai memanggilnya lagi.

"Kau dengar aku, dokter.."

Ia mengenggam baju labnya, tetapi genggamannya perlahan melemas.

"Buat aku bernapas lagi.."

Dan genggaman itu terlepas, Karma kembali terkapar tidak sadar.

Meninggalkan dokter itu dengan sebuah serangan jantung yang tersendiri.

.  
.


End file.
